Lily Likes Sirius
by SpeakingMyMind
Summary: Lily likes Sirius Black, but James likes Lily. Lily finds this very annoying, especially when it can get in the way of her and Sirius becoming a couple. What will happen? Please R&R! Complete! Sequel is called Old Friends, New Flames.
1. James Takes the Seat

Lily Evans was walking down the halls how Hogwarts, when she saw him. Sirius Black. He was walking right towards her. He was smiling the cute half smile of his that made her bones melt. "Hi, Sirius." Lily said eagerly.

"Oh, hey Evans." Sirius said and walked on. Lily sighed. Sirius Black just talked to her! She practically skipped to her next class. She sat in her normal seat next to her friend, Sara.

"Sirius Black?" Sara Mollot, one of Lily's best friends, asked when Lily sat down, still with a dreamy look on her face.

"Sirius Black." Lily said in a breathy voice unlike her own. She was still in Dream Land when James Potter, Sirius' best friend walked in. He also happened to have the biggest crush on Lily. Everyone knew it, including Lily, who found it very annoying.

"Evans!" James called, sitting next to her.

"That's where my friend Norma sits." Lily said coolly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, maybe I'll move if you look at me." James said. Lily looked over, stared for a while, and looked away again. James didn't move.

"I thought you said you would move." Lily said, still looking straight ahead.

"I said I might move, and I changed my mind." James said, getting comfortable. Lily saw Norma Kadrow, her other best friend, walk in and see James in her seat.

"Okay, quit your little joke, Potter." Lily said. "Norma's here, and she needs her seat."

"She can have my old seat." James said. "I like it here better."

"What do you mean you're old seat?" Lily said.

"I've moved here. Hope you don't mind, Evans." James said, taking out his parchment, quill and ink.

"Mind? Of course not, Potter." Lily said. "As long as you don't mind dying a long painful death." Norma was now standing near Sara, wondering why Potter the Prat, as the friend called him, was sitting in her seat.

"Weird sense of humor, Evans." James said. "I think Sirius would like to know that."

"What do you mean, Potter?" Lily asked.

"I'm just stating that I'm sure my friend Sirius black-you know him, don't you Evans? – would like to know that you have a weird sense of humor." James said with a smirk. Of course he knew Evans knew who Sirius was. She had a 'secret' crush on him that he knew. Other than him, only Sara and Norma knew.

Speaking of Norma, he was standing near her eat, filled by James. "Potter, you do know your seat is over there, by the window, right?" Norma said. "Because, silly me, I'd like to sit in my seat, next to my friend."

"Wow, that is silly of you." James said, looking up at her. "Seeing as I'm sitting here, this is my seat, don't you think?"

"No." Norma said.

"You don't think? That would get in the way of things, wouldn't it?" James said, smiling his signature smile.

"Just get up, Potter." Sara said, getting annoyed.

"Is there a problem here?" the Professor said, looking back at Sara, Norma, Lily and James.

"No, professor, not really." James said.

"Then why are you sitting in Miss Kadrow's seat, Mr. Potter?" the Professor asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, is this her seat? I'm terribly sorry. I have this seat in my other class. Terribly sorry." James said. He got up and moved back to his seat.

"Jerk." Lily said as Norma sat down. Her two friends nodded agreeing with her. James sat in his seat thinking, 'Damn! I was so close to sitting next to Lily. Maybe in the next class.' He looked out the window and started to count the leaves left on the tree outside the window.

After class, Lily packed up her stuff, and carried the new book assigned to her in class that day, along with two other books assigned in a different class that didn't fit in her bag anymore. She was walking down the hallway with her friend talking. "Why does that stupid jerk think that I'll let him sit next to me?" Lily asked nobody really. "That's the third time he's tried it this month!"

"Well, at least he's consistent." Sara said. "Come on, Norma. We've got Care of Magical Creatures next. Later Lily."

"Bye you guys!" Lily said, watching her friend go. She turned around, and all of the sudden, Sirius Black was walking her way again. He passed by, and all Lily could do was watch. Well, that and crash into Remus Lupin and drop all her books. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Remus!" She picked up two of her books and Remus got the other one.

"It's okay. Just be careful next time, okay? Anymore crashes like that, and you won't be able to be a prefect next year!" Remus joked, knowing that was what Lily wanted more than anything. Well, maybe not more than being able to go out with Sirius.

"Oh, don't even joke, Remus." Lily said. She sighed. "Anyway, thanks for your help. Better get to class."

"Right. By the way, can I ask you something?" Remus asked.

"Sure, what?" Lily said. "Just make it quick."

"Why are you so hard on James? He really is a nice guy." Remus said. James asked him earlier to talk to Lily if he could. Lily and Remus were mutual friends, so he agreed.

"I don't like him, and he keeps pushing my buttons." Lily said.

"If you don't like him, who do you like? Peter?" Remus said jokingly.

"Yeah, sure." Lily said nervously, glad Remus didn't say Sirius' name. "Look, I really do have to get to class. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Later Lily!" Remus said and he and Lily went to class. Lily didn't see her friends again until lunch, so by then, they had much to tell.

"I got an Excellent on my paper in Defense Against The Arts!" Norma said, very exciting.

"You always get Excellent, Norma. No fair." Sara said. "I got Exceeding Expectations."

"I don't have it until the afternoon, but I'll tell you in History of Magic, okay guys?" Lily said. The talked for a while longer until James, Sirius and Remus walked up to the three.

"Hey guys." Remus said. "You're all going to the next Hogsmeade trip, right?" Lily was too busy goggling at Sirius to answer, so Sara told him they were.

"We were just wondering if you three want to get Butter beer with us, seeing as James here is too embarrassed to ask Lily to go out alone." Sirius said.

"Sure." Lily said. She was till staring at Sirius until Norma kicked her underneath the table. "I mean, I guess we could do that. All three of us."

"Great." James said. Sirius and Remus left and James added, "I'm wearing you down, Evans." And he left too.

"What did I get myself into?" Lily said.

"Time with Sirius." Sara said optimistically.

"And time with Potter the Prat Prince." Lily complained.

"Let's just worry about what you're going to wear, okay?" Norma said and Sara and Norma starting a new conversation while Lily regretted ever agreeing to this.

_(What will happen in Hogsmeade? Please review!)_


	2. The Trip to Hogsmeade

Lily, Sara and Norma were getting ready for the Hogsmeade trip. They were due to leave in a half hour, so they girls were making sure they all looked just so. Norma was wearing a light pink tank top and jean capris. Sara was wearing a deep blue shirt with a jean skirt. Lily still had no idea what to wear.

"What about you're green top and the Sara's skirt?" Norma suggested.

"Uh, I got a pumpkin juice stain on the skirt last week that won't come out. Sorry, Lils." Sara said. "But you could wear my jeans that you love. You know, the one with the embroidery at the bottom?"

"But with what top?" Lily said.

"The green one. It looks cute on you." Norma said. "And I'll French braid your hair, if you like."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I heard Sirius say he liked long hair, so I'm wearing my hair down." Lily said as she put on the green shirt. "I can't believe I'll have to spend time with Potter, though."

"But you'll look extra cute for Sirius." Sara said handing over the jeans. "Wow, that shirt really brings out your greens eyes. It looks great."

Lily smiled. "Are you sure I look good enough for Sirius? This could be my big chance!" Lily said.

"Don't worry! It will be awesome! And we'll be there to make sure Potter stays away." Norma said. "Come on. Got to get some make-up on. Only fifteen minutes!"

In the common room, James and Sirius were playing a game off chess while Remus read. "So, what do you think will happen with the girls today?" James said.

"I think Lily will shout her love for you from the hill top and start making out with you." Sirius said laughing.

"C'mon, Padfoot, I'm serious." James said. "This could be my big chance with Evans."

"Maybe if you start calling her Lily instead of Evans she'll be nicer to you." Remus said without looking up from his book. "Every thought of that, James?"

'No, she'd have to stop liking Sirius to go out with me.' James thought. "Yeah, maybe you're right, Moony." James said.

"Whoa, this is serious. Prongs is doing something that resembles thinking!" Sirius said. "What's going on up there?"

"Lily." James whispered as the girls walked down to the common room.

"Hey guys. Are you all ready to go?" Sara said. Remus put down his book.

"Of course." Remus put his arm out for Sara. Remus was supposed to take Sara, and Sirius to take Norma, so Lily would be left with James.

"Hi Sirius." Lily said. "Shall we go?" Sirius shrugged and walked with her. James gave him a look and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Oh, well, actually, I have to talk to Norma aboutâsomething." Sirius said leading Norma to where Sara and Remus were standing with the rest of the Gryffindors to go to Hogsmeade.

"I guess that leaves me and you, Potter." Lily said.

"I think of it as us." James said putting his arm out like Remus had done. Instead of taking it like Sara had, Lily just walked away from James to catch up with Sirius. James sighed and caught up with the group.

"So, Sirius, what did you want to talk to Norma about?" Lily asked.

"Oh, wellâjust a question about the paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was hard, right?" Sirius said, looking for James.

"Yeah. I got Exceeding Expectation, like Sara." Lily said, excited to be talking got Sirius. "I don't know how Norma got Excellent."

"Lily, you shouldn't run away from someone." James said catching up. "It could be considered rude."

"Did you just call me Lily?" she asked James. "Isn't it usually Evans?"

"Well, I thought I'd try something new." James said. Then he saw Remus doing a big no with his head. "I meanâ. uh, I just thought it was mean."

"Wow, maybe there is some human in youâJames." Lily said. She smiled at him and walked to talk to Sara and Remus. James smiled about his quick recovery. The six of them talk all the way to Hogsmeade. Then they split up because the boys wanted to go to Jonko's Joke shop. The girls went ahead to get some butter beer. "It's weird, I haven't spent much time with Sirius, but I'm having a great time." Lily said.

"Yeah, why haven't you been talking to Sirius?" Sara asked. "This is you big chance!"

"Well, I've been talking to James." Lily explained simply.

"Potter the Prat? Why?" Norma asked. "And since when do you call him James? You always call him Potter."

"Well, he started calling me Lily, so I started calling him James." Lily said. "He actually is funny."

"Uh-oh" Sara said.

"What?" Lily asked. "He actually can be funny."

"Looks like we might have a Princess to go along with the Prat Prince." Sara said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked crossing her arms.

"You like Potter!" Norma said laughing.

"What? I do not!" Lily said. "You guys know who I like."

"Speak of the devil." Norma said as the boys walking in, pockets filled with dung bombs. They sat down. James on one side of Lily and Sirius on the other.

"Sirius, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lily asked him. She gave Sara and Norma a look saying, "I told you so."

"Uh, I guess." Sirius said. He took a sip of Butter beer and followed Lily outside.

"Ok, uh, Sirius, I just want to say that since, well, it seems like forever. But really it was since the beginning of this year, I sort of liked you and wondered if you want t go out with me maybe?" Lily said.

"Oh, wow. Uh, that's a surprise." Sirius said. He looked at Lily for a while. 'She is cute.' He thought. 'But you best mate likes her. But what if you do too?'

"Look, I know James likes me and all. So if you don't want to go out because of that, I understand, but" Lily said. "I think that would be a shame, if you liked me, I mean."

'So you go out with Evans for a while. Prongs would understand.' He thought. 'I'll dump her and let James have her later.' Sirius leaned down and kissed Lily softly on the lips.

Inside, sipping butter beer, James saw Sirius kissing Lily. He spit out his drink and ran outside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" James asked.

"I'm going to take that as a yes to the earlier question, Sirius." Lily said quietly.

"Prongs don't be mad." Sirius said.

"Too late." James said. "You know how much I liked Lily!"

"Look, James, I know all that, but I don't like you. You can be nice and funny, but I like Sirius." Lily said taking her boyfriend's hand. "And if I want to go out with him, that's not your choice."

"Go out? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" James said. "Padfoot!"

"Look, James, like Lily said, it's not your choice." Sirius said.

"But I can chose my who are my friends." James said. "And who are people who lie to me." James walked away. Sirius ran after him calling his name. 'So I get a boyfriend, and he runs off to get another boy.' Lily thought. 'Typical.'

Sara and Norma ran out. "Did what just happen really happen?" Norma squeaked.

"Yes! It's official!" Lily said.

"I can't believe it!" Sara said. They all jumped and yelled.

"Excuse me, but what happened?" Remus asked, not seeing what had happened like James had.

"Sirius and I are going out!" Lily shrieked. It was exciting news, after all. Remus watched the girls shriek as he wondered how awful James must be feeling.


	3. Sirius&Lily

James was running away and he heard Sirius yelling, "James! Aw, c'mon James, wait up!" James ignored him and kept walking. He walked all the way up to the 'Shrieking Shack' where Remus always transformed once a month. "James, just listen to me!" Sirius said once he caught up to James.

"Okay, Sirius, why did you kiss Lily?" James said. "How can you explain that? You know I like her, and I've been waiting to ask her out since the beginning of the year."

"James, she asked me out, gave me this whole long story." Sirius said. "I figured the only way for her to get over me was to go out with me, right?"

"Unless she falls in love with you." James pointed out. "Or you fall in love with her."

"Please, Prongs. I'm not about to fall in love with Evans." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "And if I'm the worst boyfriend ever, she'll get over me. Maybe she'll even start to like her new friend."

"Who?" James asked with a quizzical look.

"You, dumb butt!" Sirius said. "Now do you get it, James?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." James said nodding slowly. "Nice plan, Padfoot." James hit Sirius lightly and ran back down to talk to Lily some more. 'Besides,' Sirius thought whistling. 'Lily's kind of cute.' Sirius went back down to find James talking to Lily.

"So, you're not mad about the whole Sirius and me thing?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Why would I be?" James asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Lily said, not wanting to reveal that she knew James liked her.

"Hey, beautiful." Sirius said and kissed Lily on the lips. James gave Sirius a look, and Sirius just winked. "You don't mind if me and James here take a walk to Jonko's for a second, do you?"

"But you just went to Jonko's. And you were just with Harry." Lily complained. Then she realized if she complained too much, or kept him on a short leash, Sirius might dump her. "And if I didn't have to talk to Sara and Norma, I'd be very upset." Lily smiled to show she was joking. "I guess I'll see you in a bit, Sirius."

"Uh, yeah maybe." Sirius said. "If I don't take too long in Jonko's."

"You always take forever at Jonko's, Padfoot." James said laughing.

"Don't worry, Lily, I'll make sure he comes back soon." Remus said. "When should we meet you guys here? Half an hour?"

"30 minutes?" Sirius said upset. "I guess that will be enough. Bye, beautiful." Sirius kissed Lily again and James looked away. He knew it was all fake, but did Sirius have to kiss her that much?

"Bye." Lily said in a breathy voice. The boys left so Lily turned to see what her friends were doing. They were fake making out pretending to be Sirius and Lily. "Okay, you can cut it out." Lily said, pushing them apart.

"Sorry Lils, but he kisses you, and you forget all reasoning." Norma said.

"And you don't realize that he's taking advantage of you." Sara said. "He kisses you, then leaves to find James. Comes back, kisses you, says he has to go-and you let him- he kisses you and leaves again."

"Totally not boyfriend material." Norma agrees.

"What, do you hate Sirius now or something?" Lily said. "You encourage me to go out with him, and when I do, you think he's horrible?"

"No, he's not horrible" Norma said. "Just not a good boyfriend."

"Okay, it's only been two minutes, and you can tell already?" Lily said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sara said. "This relationship will burn and crash before it even takes off."

"It already has, Sara." Lily said. "Will you just support me on this?"

"All we're saying is that you'd do better with someone else." Norma said. "You're too good for him."

"So who do you guys think I should go out with? James?" Lily said. The three friends looked at each other for a minute, and then burst out laughing. "Could you imagine, me and James?"

"Now that is a relationship that will burn and crash before it takes off." Sara said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." Norma said, trying to calm down enough to talk. "I just pictured The Prat Prince telling Lily she has the 'honor' of going out with him." That made the friends laugh even harder.

"Don't worry about that relationship crashing and burning, okay guys?" Lily said. "Cause it's never going to take off!" They laughed and walked down the street together.

Inside Jonko's Joke Shop, James Potter watched Lily and her friends laugh about what they had just said through the window. Hearing every word they had said, James felt himself being crushed inside. Lily's words burned in his memory. "Don't worry about that relationship burning and crashing, okay you guys? Cause it's never going to take off!" Sirius called James over to look at something and he left the window, but not before taking one last look at Lily. 'One day, Lily,' he vowed to himself. 'I swear, one day you will love me Lily Evans.'


	4. New Relationship

"It's been one week and you've said, what, 3 words to each other before Sirius suddenly had to leave." Sara said sitting on Lily's bed in her room. "I mean, what is really going on there?"

"You always bring this up, Sara, and I always ask you not to." Lily said. "Norma doesn't bring it up."

"Do not pull me into this." Norma said, looking up from her Potions homework. "You guys wonder why I get better grades on my papers? I do them." Norma pointed to Sara and Lily's practically blank pieces of parchment.

"In two years we are not going to need this stuff." Sara said. 'Besides, Lily's problem with Sirius is more important."

"Well, it would be if there was a problem." Lily said. "But there isn't one. Sirius and I are fine."

There was a knock on the door and James' voice said, "Is everyone decent? Can I come in?"

"You spend more time with The Prat Prince than your boyfriend." Sara whispered as Lily opened the door.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" James asked as he sat down next to Lily.

"We're supposed to be doing the Potions paper, but these two quit to talk." Norma said. She knew it would not be wise to tell James that they had been talking about Lily and Sirius' 'problem.'

"The Potions paper?" James said. "Isn't it due in 3 days or something?"

"Yes, it is." Norma said. "But what difference does that make?"

"It means we don't have to do it today." James said. 'It's time to relax, Norma."

"That's what we say, but she insists on getting an Excellent on every paper." Lily said. "I'm lucky to get Exceeding Expectations."

"Don't worry about that Lillers." James said.

"Lillers?" Lily asked. "Why did you just call me Lillers?"

"I just thought I'd try out some new nicknames." James said. "So Lillers gets a no?"

"Lillers gets a big no." Lily said laughing.

"More reason to call you it." James said. "Don't you think, Lillers?" Lily laughed and hit James with her pillow.

"Okay, we have to get back to our homework." Sara said, annoyed by the fact that James was there. "No, really Lily, we do. We're bound to get a paper in History of Magic and I do not want to stay up late copying Norma's paper."

"You are not copying my paper!" Norma said.

"Okay, then we'll have to stay up even later." Sara reasoned. "So let Potter go, and we'll work."

"Aw, Sara, why don't you call me James? Lily and Norma do." James said.

"Just go, Potter." Sara said.

"Sara, come on." Lily said. "James can stay."

"No, I'll leave." James said getting up. "I'll let you girls talk your little girls talk." He was walking out when he did a valley-girl impression. "By the way, did you see what Beth was wearing today?" Lily threw the pillow at him, but James closed the door in time to miss it.

"Why does he hang out here so much?" Sara asked.

"James and I are friends now. Is that so horrible?" Lily asked getting her Potions homework.

"I just think it's annoying." Sara said. "And I'm not the only person. Right, Norma?" Lily looked at Norma. She had been working on her paper. She looked up.

"Well, you know how I don't like to get involved in things but..."Norma said. "Well, it is Potter, Lily."

"No, it's not just Potter, you guys." Lily said getting. "It's James. And if I want to be friends with him, that's my choice, okay?" Lily left the room to go look for James. 'I can't believe them! James is my friend!' Lily thought. 'It is just unbelievable.'

As Lily was looking for James, she went to the common room and saw Sirius playing chess with Remus. He was laughing and playing. This got Lily even madder. She walked up to him and hit him in the arm. "I thought you had a lot of homework and then Quidditch practice."

"I did have a lot of homework." Sirius said. "But just as I finished Remus asked me to play chess with him."

"No I didn't." Remus said confused. "You said you had nothing else better to do."

"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius said.

"Nothing better to do?" Lily said. "How about spending time with your girlfriend, who you always give excuse to so you can get out of talking to? How about that, Sirius?"

"Look, I'm sorry Lily." Sirius said. "And I would love to talk to you now, but I really do have Quidditch practice. James! Let's go! Quidditch!"

"It's not for another hour." James said confused.

"Prongs!" Sirius said.

"Fine Sirius, if you really don't want to spend time with me, I'm not going to force you to." Lily said. "But then I will not force you to stay in this relationship. So, it's over, Sirius!" Lily walked up crying thinking, ' What have I done?'

James, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Way to go, Padfoot. Now Lily will go out with me."

"I don't know about that, Prongs." Sirius said. "Cause if she still likes me, I may still have a chance."


	5. The Deal

"This is great!" Sara said. "You finally dumped Sirius! Don't you realize how amazing this is?"

"Yeah, just wonderful." Lily said, hugging her pillow. "It's just, well, I don't know. Now I feel I was too hard on him."

"Too hard on him?" Sara said in disbelief. "If anything, you were too easy. I mean, even the Prat Prince would be better than him. Wait, I take that back."

"James is just my friend, okay?" Lily said. "But Sirius, I still want to be with Sirius. It doesn't matter how much he messes up, I still like him."

"You're kidding me, right?" Sara said. "Besides, you're way too good for Sirius."

"Norma's the only sane one here." Lily said. "She's at least doing the work we're supposed to be doing. I'm just talking about some boy."

"Some boy? You obsessed over this guy for months." Sara said. "He is anything but some boy."

"So, now you do want me to go out with him?" Lily asked. "You're confusing me, Sara!"

"Look, Lily, I'm your best friend." Sara said. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Then just let me make this decision by myself." Lily said leaving.

"What decision?" Sara asked.

"Whether or not to ask Sirius to take me back." Lily said closing the door.

In the boys dormitory, another door was closing, but to a much angry room. "What the hell are you trying to do?" James yelled at Sirius.

"Look, Lily is cute and if I like her and she likes me, then it would work out and all." Sirius said. "I mean, Prongs, she doesn't even like you. She calls you the Prat Prince."

"Only her friend Sara calls me that." James said. "Lily calls me James."

"She still likes me." Sirius said.

"Then why did she just break up with you, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Because I was being a good friend this week and being a horrible boyfriend so she would dump me." Sirius said. "Remember now? I felt bloody horrible treating Lily like that."

"Do you remember that you were going to be a bad boyfriend so I could have a chance?" James said. "So I could go out with her."

"Okay then, let her decide." Sirius said. "We will both go after her, and she will chose the one she likes better."

"No fair, we already know she obsessed over you all this year." James said. "Lily will obviously go for you."

"Okay then, I'll ask for Lily back on a trial period to see if we will work out." Sirius said thinking quickly. "During the trial period, we can date other people. If she chooses you, then I'll tell her it's off. But if she stays with me, then back off."

"Whatever you say, Padfoot." James said. "Whatever you say."

"Sirius?" Lily's voice said, as there was a knock on the door. "I think we need to talk."

"Sure, I'll come out there." Sirius said. He turned to James and said, "Remember our deal." He went out to talk to Lily. James sat down on his bed. He read a little of the Potions homework he was supposed to be doing, but that was too boring. Instead, he talked Remus into a game of chess.

"Check." Remus said. "So during the trial period both of you can go out with Lily?"

"Technically." James said as he protected his king. "If Lily doesn't chose me, I don't know what I'll do. I think I'm starting to really like her, mate."

"Check." Remus said as he moved his piece again. "Don't you think that's a little mean to Lily though? She won't want to hurt you as a friend, but she likes Sirius."

"I guess." James said moving his king again. "But don't you think it's a little mean to me that I watch Padfoot kissing someone I think I love?"

"I suppose. But if you really loved her, wouldn't you want her to be happy? And if she's happy with Sirius, don't you want her to be with Sirius, then?" Remus said. He moved his piece. "Checkmate."

James looked at his friend, look at the board and said, "Brilliant. Bloody brilliant, Moony."

_(What's in store for Lily? Who will she choose? Please review!)_


	6. Trial Period

"What's brilliant, James?" Remus asked after just beating his friend at chess. "I don't get it."

"Look, I'll just be kind to Lily. I won't like, send flowers or anything." James said. "I'll just be her friend...with possibilities."

"I hope you're right and this works." Moony said. "I just hope it works."

In the common room though, Sirius had a completely different idea. "Lily, I am so sorry. I was horrible to you. Please, let me try again."

"I want to, Sirius, but how can I trust you?" Lily said. "How do I know right after all this you'll leave to hang out with your friends?"

"I understand what you're saying Lily." Sirius said, with a serious look on his face. "That's why I propose a trial period. We can go out, but just to see if this will really work. During the period thought, we can date other people. I mean, you can. I don't want to date anyone other than you and that hot Ravenclaw prefect."

"Sirius!" Lily said.

"Kidding, just kidding!" Sirius said smiling. "So, how bout it? Are we on a trial period?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, Sirius." Lily said. She leaned over to Sirius and kissed him. "But I don't think I want to date anyone else either."

"Not even that hot Ravenclaw prefect?" Sirius said in mock-bewilderment. Lily tackled him to the ground.

"No, not even the hot Ravenclaw prefect." Lily said. Sirius smiled. 'There's no way Prongs will get Lily.' he thought.

James walked down into the common room, pretended to look disgusted while he walked over to Lily and Sirius and said, "Aw, guys, get a room!"

"Oh, shut it James." Lily said smiling.

"So is it safe to assume that you two are back together?" James asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, on a trial period." Lily said. "Sirius thought of it. Sometimes he actually does think."

"Yeah, pity it doesn't happen that often." James said. "Lily, could you help me on that Potions paper?"

"Ask Norma for help. I haven't started it yet." Lily said.

"Well, then let's work on it together." James said. "Sirius, you finished it already, didn't you?" Sirius had in fact finished the night before when he was avoiding Lily.

"Yeah, but I could help you guys write it." Sirius said, not wanting to leave James alone with his girlfriend.

"That would be great." Lily said. "I'm sure James could use the help. Let me just get my Potions stuff."

"Oh, why don't we do it together, Lily?" Sirius said doing an impersonation of James.

"I could help you, Lily," James said impersonating Sirius.

"She's my girlfriend." Sirius said.

"On trial period." James said.

"Hey guys." Lily said.

"Hey." The boys said together, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Well, let's get started then." Lily said, looking at the two boys. If she only knew the decision she had to make in the near (VERY near) future.

_(Who will Lily choose? Please Review!)_


	7. Lily and James 'Fight'

(Thanks for the reviews! I just want to say if I ever put Harry down in this story, it's supposed to be James. Sorry about that!)

"So if you mix a little bit of a Sleeping potion with a Truth-telling potion, you can knock someone out?" Lily asked. "You've got to be kidding me James."

"No, Lily, I'm serious." James said. "I mixed them once, so I could get someone to tell me something in his sleep, and it knocked him out."

"I do not believe you James Potter." Lily said. "It's impossible! How could you even make the two potions anyway? You're cauldron has a leak."

"How do you think it got the leak?" James said. "Sirius was there. Weren't you Sirius?"

Sirius looked up from the Qudditch magazine he was reading. "What?" Sirius said. "Oh, right, that's why we call it the Leaky Cauldron." Sirius finished the lame joke and went back to his reading.

"That was the worst joke ever!" Lily said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing so hard?" James said. "Well, Lily?"

"Because you two are idiots!" Lily said laughing. James laughed with her and hit her lightly. Lily hit back a little harder. And James hit back again a little harder. Lily finally tackled him (she seems to be doing that a lot lately) and started play fighting with him. This caught Sirius' attention. He did not like James playing with Lily like that.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Sirius said, trying to pull James off Lily.

"We were just playing, Sirius." Lily said. "It was no big deal."

"Yeah, well maybe it was for me." Sirius said. "What, do you like him now?"

"What happened to trial period?" Lily said. "And James and I are just friends."

"Whatever." Sirius said leaving the common room. Lily looked at James, who was looking at the ground.

"Sorry about that." James said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Lily said. "I just didn't know Sirius could get so..."

"Jealous? Yeah." James said. "I just don't want to break up you and Sirius."

"Really?" Lily said.

"Really." James said. "After all, what are friends for?" Lily hugged James. She had never had a real guy friend before. It felt great.

"Well, I better put away the Potions homework." Lily said, walking back up to her room. She went up to her room and she heard Norma and Sara talking.

"I just think that maybe James isn't so horrible after all." Norma said.

"Hello? What are you thinking, Norma?" Sara said. "Why else would we call him the Prat Prince?"

"Only you call him that now." Norma pointed out. "I would rather call him James."

"So now you like Potter, too?" Sara said. "First Lily, but you Norma?"

"Lily doesn't like James any more than a friend." Lily said as she walked in. "I just finished my Potions homework. You should be proud, Norma."

"Lily, about what I was saying..." Sara said.

"Forget it." Lily said. "By the way, Sirius and I are back together on a trial period."

"How long did it take you to convince him to that?" Sara asked.

"He thought of it." Lily said. "He wanted to make sure it would work."

"Is it?" Norma asked. Lily opened her mouth to say yes, but then didn't respond. She put her Potion things away and went back to the common room.

"I would take that as a no." Sara said.

_(What will happen during the trial period? Please Review!)_


	8. Otherwise a Kiss

Lily walked to the common room a little afraid. Since the trail period started two days ago, Sirius seemed to feel as if Lily and James couldn't talk to each other unless he was there. Or if Lily gave James a friendly hug, Sirius would explode. She didn't know what was going on. 'Why would he be so jealous of his best mate?' Lily thought over and over.

Luckily, neither Sirius nor James was in the common room because of Quidditch practice. Remus and Peter were in the common room playing a game of chess. Peter looked very nervous, but then again, he always did. Lily smiled and walked over to the chess game. "Who's winning?" Lily said as she cautiously sat near Remus. It wasn't that she didn't like Peter, but he kind of scared her.

"I am." Remus said. "But I think Peter's letting me win."

"No, no of course not." Peter said stuttering. "No, not at all, Remus, no."

"So no, Peter?" Lily said smiling.

"No." Peter said seriously.

"Err, that was a joke, Wormtail." Remus said. Peter nodded and moved his knight. Remus smiled and moved his queen. "Checkmate."

"Do you always win, Remus?" Lily asked.

"Well, sometimes James wins." Remus said. "But I usually don't beat Sirius. He's really good at chess." Lily laughed because everyone knew Sirius was the worst chess player of The Marauders. Or of anyone, really.

"Hey Lily." James said, soaking wet.

"James! Why on earth are you so wet?" Lily said.

"Well, it wasn't raining when we had Quidditch practice," James said. "But then me and Sirius decided to fly around a little more after practice."

"Did practice end early because of the rain?" Remus asked.

"Well, yeah." James said. "But it was so cool. I got real close to a lightening bolt."

"Lightening bolts are not cool." Lily said. "Not when they can kill you. I don't want you to die." Lily looked at James seriously. They stared at each other for a while, as if their eyes were having a conversation. James took Lily's hands and stepped closer. James leaned in as so close they might as well be kissing.

They would have been kissing, actually, if two seconds later Sirius hadn't yelled, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"It's called a trial period, Sirius." Lily said. "You told me I could be with other guys, remember? You also said you could be with other girls. Why didn't you come back when James came back after flying? Were you with a girl?"

"You told me you didn't want to be with another guy." Sirius said. "And I told you, I don't want to be with any other girl."

"Except that hot Ravenclaw prefect." Lily said coldly.

"That was a joke Lily, you knew it was." Sirius said. "I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Look, Sirius, you are not the boyfriend I thought you would be." Lily tried to say calmly. "But you are way too jealous, and I don't like that at all. We tried a trial period to see if it would work, and it's not. So, I don't know. Maybe we should break up."

"No, Lily, that would kill me." Sirius said walking closer to her. "Please, give me a second chance." He took her hands just as James had. "Please, Lily."

"I did." Lily said backing away from Sirius. She looked at James and sort of smiled. She looked back at Sirius who looked too shocked for words. Lily walked away, and James heard her say, "Please. As if he didn't have a date with a blonde later tonight." James laughed a little and watched Lily walk upstairs. He looked back at Sirius who was looking at James with hatred.

"Sorry, Sirius." James said trying not to smile.

"Sorry? You're not sorry." Sirius said walking away.

"No, Sirius, really I am." James said following him.

"Shut it, or I'll beat you into a pulp right here, right now." Sirius said. He walked up to his dormitory and James didn't say another word that night.

James sat by himslef at breakfast the next day. He just couldn't sit with Sirius. "Well, looks like you've gotten yourself into a little pickle there, now haven't you?" Norma said to James as she sat down on the right next to him.

"What do you want, you little Know-It-All?" James said sourly. He took a breath. "Sorry, I guess I'm just in a bad mood."

"And rightfully so." Sara said, sitting down to his left.

"I thought you guys hated me." James said confused.

"Well, I do." Sara said. "Or rather did. I guess I can tolerate you now. Especially if Lily likes you as much as she said last night."

"What? Really? She likes me?" James said excited.

"She seemed to think so last night." Norma said. "I think you're okay, James, but I don't think you're right for Lily."

"Why not?" James said.

"Because, after Sirius, you are the biggest prat in the school." Sara said. "And Lily can do better."

"But if she likes me..." James said.

"We're here to make sure you stay away from her." Norma said. "She'll get over you faster if you aren't always hanging around."

"But I don't want to be away from Lily." James said in protest.

"Well you better." Sara said. "Lily will not go out with you. So stay away from her, Potter. You are such a prat."

"I thought you said you would tolerate me." James said. "Norma, you like me though, right? Why can't I go out with Lily?"

"Like you, Potter? Please." Norma said getting up.

"We were lying through our teeth, Prat Prince." Sara said, getting up to join her friend.

"But I think I love Lily." James said as Norma and Sara were walking away.

Norma turned slowly and walked back to him. "If you really love her, Potter, you would stay away from her." Norma and Sara left the dining hall and James was left utterly confused.

_(Will James stay away? Will Sirius forgive James? Please review!)_


	9. The Big Split

Lily went down to breakfast the next morning, and everyone was staring at her. She knew why. Everyone knew she and Sirius broke up and James almost kissed her. 'Almost.' Lily said, not really knowing if that was a good or bad thing. What she didn't know is that earlier her friends told James to stay away from Lily. 'We're still friends.' Lily thought naively. ' Everything will be fine with James.' She walked over to him smiling. "Hi, James. What's for breakfast?" Lily said sitting next to him.

"Oh, hi Lily." James said, thinking about what Norma had said. "I've got to go." James bolted out of there. Lily looked around to see what was wrong and she saw Sirius smirking at her. She got very frustrated, but she remembered what her mother always told her. "Never let them know what you're thinking." Her mother had said. "That will just leave you vulnerable." So, Lily ate her oatmeal as if nothing was wrong. Except for the fact that neither Sara nor Norma was there, of course. 'Where could they be?' Lily thought as she gathered her books and left the dining hall. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

She felt their eyes all day. One brave person actually asked her whom she liked better, Sirius or James. "Shut it." She responded and walked to class. It wasn't until that night when she had finished her homework and was going to sleep that she felt alone. 'Why didn't James talk to me today?' Lily thought. 'All I saw of him was during breakfast.' Norma came in and Lily pretended to be asleep.

"I'm sorry for what I'm doing, Lily." She said. "But it's for the better. I promise you, it is." Lily didn't move, and eventually Norma left. Lily looked up and thought about what Norma said. Lily screamed into her pillow. She got up, got her robe on and went to the common room to find Norma.

She went downstairs and saw Norma reading. Lily took the book and threw it across the room. Everyone got really quiet. "What the hell are you doing that you're so sorry about?" Lily said angrily. "If you're sorry, how can it be for the better?"

"You were asleep!" Norma said. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"So that makes it better?" Lily asked. "What are you doing?"

"It wasn't just me," Norma said. "It was Sara, too."

"I don't care if bloody Merlin has a part in it." Lily said. "I want to know what happened! What did you do?"

"Sara and I talked to Potter at breakfast before you came down." Norma said softly.

"You talked to James?" Lily said. "Why?"

"Because you were falling for the prat!" Sara yelled from behind Lily. "I don't know why, but you were. It was horrible. Sirius was one thing, but Potter? He will get you no where."

"So what did you do, dear friend of mine?" Lily said.

"We told him to stay away from you. You deserve better." Sara said.

"Like who? Sirius?" Lily said. "And who even said I was falling for him?"

"You practically kissed him last night." Norma said.

"He almost kissed me." Lily corrected her. There was a big difference, after all.

"But you were letting him." Sara pointed out. "He's the Prat Prince. Do you want to be the Princess, Lily?"

"That's a dumb name and I will not let you talk about Jams that way!" Lily said.

"Why not?" Sara said. "It's Potter. It's not like he has real feelings. He sure doesn't care about anyone else's so why should we care about his?"

"My friend won't talk like that about my other friends." Lily said.

"Then maybe I'm not you're friend, Evans." Sara said.

"Fine with me, Mallot." Lily said. "At least I know I still have Norma. Right, Norma?"

"Well, actually Lily, I agree with Sara." Norma said moving to stand next to Sara.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Lily said.

"Sorry, Evans." Sara said. "Looks like you're all alone. Because of who? Oh yes, because of Potter. Yeah, he seems wonderful now, doesn't he? Come on, Norma." Sara turned and left. Norma hesitated a little.

"Norma, please don't leave." Lily said.

"Sorry, Lily." Norma said. Then, getting meaner she said, "Looks like poor Evans is all alone. Boo frickin' hoo. Coming, Sara" Norma turned and left.

Lily just sort of stood there for a while. Once she realized everyone was staring at her she said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lily walked upstairs. She got to her room before realizing she shared it with Norma and Sara. 'They'll have to at least let me in to sleep.' Lily tried opening the door, but it was locked. She knocked, but all she heard was laughter. "I just want to go to sleep." Lily said.

"Or do you mean pretend to go to sleep so you can listen to our conversations?" Norma's voice said.

"Shut it, Kadrow." Lily said. "Just let me in. It's my room, too."

"The hallway is your new room, Evans." Sara's voice said. "We already put all your stuff outside." Lily looked down the hallway and about ten feet away was all her clothes, homework and everything in the hallway.

"Sweet dreams, Evans." Her two new enemies said. Lily heard them laughing as she walked down to her stuff. She lay down on her clothes and tried to get comfortable. 'Everything will be better in the morning.' She thought as she tried to sleep.


	10. A Fiery Kiss

James woke up several times in the middle of the night. He knew why. He was awful to Lily. He avoided her as much as possible. He pretended she didn't exist when he couldn't avoid her. This gave him nightmares. He dreamed that there was a wedding. He tried to remember who's. Lily was in a wedding gown, and yes, yes she was marrying James. Then someone took a picture and Sirius was laughing madly. That's all he could remember. What could Dream-Sirius be planning?

When James realized he would not get any sleep, he decided to sneak into the girl's dormitory and burst through Lily's room and kiss her. He didn't care that she shared a room with Sara and Norma. He could get past them, even if they were her best mates. (He was oblivious to the fight earlier.)

Being a Marauder, James was good at sneaking and being quiet. Plus, he had his Invisibility Cloak. James sneaked quietly and stopped when he made a creak in the floorboards. He knew where the floorboards made creak everywhere but because he was overexcited, he wasn't being as careful as he could be. 'Where is her room?' James said not being able to see very well in the dark. Suddenly he tripped over a big pile of what seemed to be clothing in the middle of the hallway. "What is bloody hell is this?" James said quietly.

"Who's there?" Lily said groggily.

"Lily? Lily what are you doing out in the hallway?" James asked. "And with every article of clothing you own?"

"I got kicked out of my room." Lily said. "Where are you? Oh forget it. _Lumos. _Well that's better."She explained what had happened earlier that night. "So, Norma and Sara kicked me out."

"Lily, I'm so sorry about all this." James said. "It was partly my fault. Norma and Sara told me to stay away, so I did. I feel awful about it."

"It's not your fault, James." Lily said. "Well, yeah, I guess it is, cause I got kicked out because I was defending you."

"You're a good friend, Lily Evans." James said moving closer.

"Thanks." Lily said. James leaned towards her and then Sara walked out of her room. Lily put out her wand. Sara went to the bathroom and went back to her room. When she was back in her room, Lily started laughing.

"Will you be quiet?" James said, starting to laugh. "You're making me laugh." This only made Lily laugh more. James covered her with one of her sweaters, so Lily hit him. They play fought for a while until James kissed her. Lily was a little shocked at first, but was amazed at how right it felt. When James pulled away, Lily smiled at him.

"Lily?" James said softly.

"Yes?" Lily said eager to know what he would say.

"How on earth can you be comfortable on this heap of clothing?" James said crawling off.

"You get used to it, I suppose." Lily said giggling.

"Come with me." James said. "But be quiet." He put the Invisibility Cloak over her and himself and walked downstairs. He sat her down in one of the big armchairs. "Wait here." He said taking off the Invisibility Cloak. She waited a while and he came back with a big blanket. He tucked her in.

"This is much more comfortable." Lily said. "But my clothes..."

"Will be put back into your dormitory." James said. "Sweet dreams, Evans." Although this was the same thing Sara and Norma had said earlier, it seemed much more appropriate now.

"Night, Potter." Lily said. She snuggled into the armchair. 'What will tomorrow bring?' Lily thought as she fell asleep.

The next thing Lily knew, James was shaking her. "Lily! Lily wake up! There's a fire!" Lily got up immediately and followed the rest of the kids outside. Once outside, everyone noticed that there was no smoke or fire, for that matter. Everyone shuffled back inside where there was an assembly in the dining hall.

"Apparently," The headmaster said, "someone put a charm on the tapestries to make them look as if they were on fire. We are not leaving until we find out who this person is." Everyone undoubtedly thought it was one of The Marauders playing another practical joke. James knew he didn't do it, but everyone around him was giving him nasty looks.

Lily, had being separated from James, was looking for him. She saw Norma and smiled at her. Norma smiled back until Sara cam over and they both gave her a disgusted look. Lily turned and kept looking for James. Soon, she heard Sara's voice saying, "Look what you're little boyfriend did now, Evans."

Lily turned around and saw Sara standing there with Norma not too far behind. "Oh, shut it, will you?" Lily turned back around and kept looking for James.

"Just pointing out what happens when you go out with one of The Marauders. You seem to be running through them. Who's next? Peter or Remus?"

"I said, shut it, Mallot." Lily said trying to stay calm.

"I personally prefer Remus, but you never take my advice, do you, Evans?"

"Shut it, moron!" Lily said losing her temper.

"Mudblood." Sara said. Lily slowly turned around and everyone near went quiet.

"What did you call me, Mallot?" Lily said clenching her fists.

"You heard me, you filthy mudblood." Sara said spitting on her.

"Attention students!" the headmaster said. "I have just been informed by Mr. Potter that he saw Miss Mallot putting charms on the tapestries. He said he did see Miss Kadrow there, but she was not doing anything."

"I didn't do it!" Sara said. "I was I in bed!"

"I heard you get up." Lily said, thinking quickly. "You made me sleep in the hallway and I heard you go out of your room."

"I was going to the bathroom!" Sara said.

"You kicked her out of her room?" a student said.

"How mean." another said.

"I heard her call Lily Evans a mudblood," said someone else.

"Some friend she is," someone else said. Sara didn't really hear any of this because a prefect came over to take her to the Headmaster's office. Lily saw James standing near Remus. She smiled and waved. He waved back. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Sirius.

"Don't even." Lily said and walked away. 'He's not so horrible, ' said a little voice in her head. 'Where did that come from? Of course he is.' Lily thought, only half believing it.

_(Does Lily still like Sirius? Will Lily, Sara and Norma make up? Please review!)_


	11. James' Girl

Sara had pretty much been ignoring Lily for the since the fake fire. "It was practically three days ago, how could she still be mad? It's not like I told James to tell The Head master that she did it." Lily complained to Norma, who was neutral right now. Lily was grateful for that, seeing as since the kiss, it was awkward to talk to James. She could always talk to Remus, but sometimes you just need your best girl friend.

"Well, she doesn't know that. And you did help it along, you know." Norma said. "But you guys have been friends since you were two, she can't stay mad for long." Lily wanted to believe Norma, but she knew Sara better. She was the biggest grudge-holder ever.

"I've just been so confused lately, Norma. Between James, Sara and Sirius, I don't know what I can do." Lily said. "If you weren't my friend, I don't know what I would do."

"Sleep in the hallway." Norma said laughing. Since Norma had become Lily's friend again, Lily moved back into her room. That was a nasty scene.

"What is she doing here?" Sara had said when Lily walked in with Norma.

"It is my room too, you know." Lily said. "But don't worry. You won't notice me all that much since you'll always be in detention."

"Shut it." Sara said to Lily. She turned to Norma and said, "So you're letting her in?"

"Well, yeah." Norma had said. She was acting very shy like because she hated fights. "I mean, who cares who Lily likes? I want to be her friend."

"Fine then, you go out with Remus." Sara said. "But hurry before Evans snatches him up, too."

"Oh shut it, you jealous fool." Lily said. And with that, Sara left. Lily did feel bad about what she had said when she moved back in, but she was too angry to care at the time. Besides, Sara was mean first.

"Look," Norma said, pulling her back to present time. "James is coming into the common room...Oh, Lily, maybe you shouldn't look." But of course, Lily had already looked. There was James with his arms around another girl. He looked around room, noticing how everyone was staring at him. He looked at Lily a half-second longer than everybody else.

"What, have you never seen a guy with his girl before?" James said.

"Yeah, they have, but what are you doing with her?" a voice said from within the crowd. Lily looked at Norma, but she just shrugged.

"What do you mean?" James said. "And who said that?"

"Nobody you really care about, but I know someone who deeply cares about you." The voice said. "I don't know why, but they do. Why are you hurting her so badly?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said. "C'mon, honey." He started to leave.

"Lily Evans." The voice said. James froze. "Lily really likes you, and the whole school knows you like her back. Why are you with this girl? Nothing against her, really, but why would you be with her if you like Lily?"

"Tell me who you are." James said.

"A concerned friend." The voice said. "I guess I was right, Lily is better without you."

"Who are you? I will not ask again." James said, trying to fie the voice in the crowd.

"Good, it's getting redundant." The voice said. "Kind of like the redundancy of you and Lily. You're not together, then you are, then you're not, then you are again."

"I want to know who you are." James said. The crowd parted and the voice was standing in front of James. Lily and Norma still couldn't see though. "I should have known." James said and walked away with the other girl. The crowd moved away slowly, and Sara was walking towards them.

"You?" Lily asked, amazed at her friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Evans." Sara said smiling. "But if you don't hug me right now, I will kick you and Norma out." Lily smiled and gave Sara the biggest hug ever.

"That's more like it." Norma said, joining the hug. "Now, to catch you up, Sara."

"Yes, what have you two been talking about the last couple of days?" Sara said, sitting down on the floor with the other two. "I mean, besides talking about how bitchy I've been."

"You were just mad, it's okay." Lily said. "I was bitchy, too."

"Well, yeah, you were." Sara said. The three girls laughed and talked for hours.

Across the room, Sirius Black was trying to figure something out. 'So, if James is with another girl, then technically, Lily is free to see other guys.' Sirius smiled and went to see if he could talk to Remus. When he found him, he put on a big fake smile. "What do you want?" Remus said.

"I need to know everything on how to treat a girl nicely." Sirius said.

"To win Lily back?" Remus said.

"Or something like that, yes." Sirius said.

"Sirius, she doesn't like you." Remus said bluntly.

"That's because I'm a worthless jerk who was horrible to her." Sirius said. "I need you're help to change that."

"Well, okay. But you've got to stop asking me if you can copy my homework." Remus said.

"I promise I won't." Sirius said solemnly.

"Deal." Remus said.

"It was worth a try." Sirius said. "But I'm always going to ask to copy."

"Not if you want to win Lily back." Remus said. "I mean, you can ask to copy from me, but you can't ask from Lily."

"Why not?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Because she's would be your girlfriend." Remus explained.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Sirius said.

_(Will Sirius become a gentleman? Will James dump that other girl? Please review!) _


	12. Sirius, The Gentleman

"I'm so glad you guys are friends again." Norma said as they were all going to sleep that night. "It's weird when you two are mad at each other."

"Well, hopefully it will never happen again." Lily said. "It's awful not having your best friend around. No offense Norma, but Sara and I have just known each other longer."

"It's okay. Can you guys tell me the story again though?" Norma asked. "I just love it!"

"Of course." Sara said. "I got my letter from Hogwarts without surprise since both my parents went to Hogwarts. Then I realized I would have to tell my best mate that my parents were making me go to boarding school because she was a Muggle and couldn't know."

"I got my letter, completely surprised." Lily said. "My parents are Muggles, after all. My sister was just horribly to me when I got my letter. Then my friend tells me she's going to boarding school. I tell her I am as well, but I can't tell her that it's Hogwarts because I still think she's a Muggle."

"I go to platform 9 ¾ and there's Lily, completely confused." Sara said laughing. "I remember her asking a man where the platform was. I go over and say, 'Lily, come with me.' I walk with her to the platform. She is amazed by all of this."

"Sara tells me she's a witch, and we are so excited." Lily said. "Then we sit in this random compartment on the Hogwarts Express and there you were."

"I know it from here." Norm said smiling. "We all became immediate friends over our adoration of Ringo Starr."

"The Beatles do rock." Sara said. "But, onto more pressing matter. Why was Potter with Delia Hyrant?"

"Firstly, he's name is not Potter, it's James." Lily said. "And secondly, who was he with?"

"Delia Hyrant." Sara said. "She's in my Transfiguration class. I also happen to know she's not naturally a redhead."

"That doesn't matter." Lily said. "But she's in your Transfiguration class?"

"Yeah, why?" Sara said.

"Maybe you could talk to her and get her to dump James?" Lily said.

"After what I said today?" Sara said. "I don't think so."

"She's usually in the library when I am. Maybe I could talk to her." Norma said. "If that would help, I mean."

"But you don't like to get involved in things like this." Lily said.

"I think I could manage for my best mates." Norma said. They all hugged. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Sirius. May I come in?" Sirius said, trying to be the best gentleman he could.

"No." Sara said.

"Shut up, Sara. Of course he can." Lily said. She was in such a good mood, she didn't really care.

"Hello girls." Sirius said. "May I sit?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Sara said. She looked at Norma and mouthed, 'what's going on?' Norma just shrugged. Nobody knew why Sirius was acting so, well, nice.

"Thank you." Sirius said sitting down. "So what are you doing?"

"We were just about to go to sleep, actually." Norma said.

"This early?" Sirius said, slipping back into his old self. He switch back to gentleman mode and continued. "I mean that I thought you stayed up early. I'm sorry to offend you."

"Sirius shut it." Lily said. "Stop acting like this. Go back to your normal self. This is just bloody weird."

"Don't you want to me to act like a gentleman?" Sirius said confused.

"Right now I want you to leave." Lily said. "Good night!" Sirius got up and walked out. Lily slammed the door after him. The girls laughed and talked some more.

In the common room, two other people were laughing. "Stop is, James!" Delia was saying as James tickled her.

"What? Don't you like it?" James said. He tickled her some more and then finally stopped. But just so Delia would kiss him. 'Man, if this isn't making Lily jealous, I don't know what is.'

_(Why does James want to make Lily jealous? Please review!) _


	13. Sirius, Not So Gentleman

"Bye-bye James!" Delia said as she left the common room to go to the library. As soon as she left, Remus hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" James said rubbing where Remus hit him. "What did I do?"

"Delia." Remus said. "If you liked Lily so much, why are you going out with this dimwit? Lily is really upset and guess who is upstairs comforting her? Sirius."

"What? You're kidding me!" James said. "Sirius said Lily didn't like me that much, so I should go out with another redhead to make her jealous and like me more!"

"Why would you believe Sirius?" Remus said. "I know he's your best mate, but you know he likes Lily."

"He told me he was over her." James said.

"Okay, what exactly happened?" Remus asked. James took a deep breath and told him.

"So I'm in my room, still pretty happy about Lily and all..." James said. James remembered lying on the bed, thinking about where to take Lily on their first date.

"Hey there, pal." Sirius had said coming in. 'Now that I think of it, he was smiling a little weird.' James added while he was telling Remus. "What's the smile for?"

"Lily" James had said. "We kissed."

"Wow, that's big mate. I didn't except that since...well, that's great." Sirius said turning around.

"Since what?" James said getting up. "What happened?"

"Well, I just heard Lily telling Norma and Sara that she didn't really like you." Sirius said with a fake sad face. "Sorry, Prongs."

"Then why did she kiss me?" James said. "It doesn't make sense."

"She did mention a big mistake..." Sirius said trying to 'remember.' Sirius' eyes light up. "Now I remember her exact words! 'Big mistake with Potter. Don't know what I was thinking.' Sorry, James boy.'

"Yeah...yeah..." James had said. "How can I win her back?"

"Win her back?" Sirius said. "Man, you never had her. But I know a trick I used on girl once that worked. I went out with another girl and it made her real jealous. A girl wants nothing more than something she can't get."

"I thought that was with us guys?" James said.

"It works with girls, too." Sirius said covering up his mistake quickly. "Try to find a redhead, since Lily's a redhead. That'll get her real jealous. Well I gotta run. Later, mate."

"Yeah, later Padfoot." James said. "By the way, thanks."

"Anytime, Prongs." Sirius said and closed the door.

"Wow, he really got you good." Remus said after James finished.

"I can't believe I got fooled. Lily is probably making out with him right now." James said. "At least I still have you as a friend. You wouldn't do anything like that to me."

"Well, not anymore." Remus said.

"What do you mean 'anymore'?" James said.

"Sirius asked me to help him learn how to be a gentleman to win Lily back. He paid for this book." Remus said, indicating the book he was reading. "Don't worry though, I doubt it will work."

"So you think if I go back out with you, James will get jealous, dump Delia and come back to me?" Lily said to Sirius outside her room.

"Definitely." Sirius said. "A guy doesn't want anything more than what he can't have."

"And you'll be fine with the fact that I'll basically be using you?" Lily asked. "That doesn't sound like you, Sirius."

"I've changed, Lily." Sirius said. "Besides, anything for my best mates. So, will you go out with me Lily?"

"If I can get James, back..." Lily said. "Then of course I will." Sirius leaned down for a kiss. Lily blocked him. "Just not too much of that, okay?"

"If he doesn't see us kissing, he'll know it's a fake for sure." Sirius reasoned with her. "C'mon, would I every deceive you?" Sirius grinned an especially broad grin. Lily shrugged and kissed him. It felt so good, just like old times. "Now, for the first test. Ready, Lily?" Sirius said holding out his hand. Lily took it and nodded. Since the kiss, she still couldn't talk. It was amazing. More amazing than she had remembered. 'Just get James back and forget Sirius.' Lily told herself. They walked downstairs and James looked up and saw them. He cursed under his breath and left as the new 'couple' kissed. Remus looked up from his book and slammed it shut.

"Sirius Black, you are the worst person I know." Remus said and took off to get James. James needed to know as soon as possible the real deal. Remus just figured out that Sirius told both Lily and James that they had to make one another jealous for his own advantage. Once Remus found James, he was afraid to approach him.

James was just sitting in the hallway against the wall crying. 'James Potter never cries.' James always boasts. Remus back away slowly and went back to get Sirius and talk some sense into him instead. When he got back to the common room, Sirius was playing a game of chess against Peter. Lily was nowhere in sight.

"Sirius, how could you?" Remus said.

"Before you give me that whole I-have-more-moral-sense-than-you-so-listen-to-me speech, I want to tell you two thing." Sirius said. "One, you helped me, so this is also partially your fault. You got your book, I don't see why you should have a problem with this."

"The book isn't even that good." Remus said.

"And two," Sirius said as though he had not been interrupted. "I'm very happy now seeing as Peter is letting me win a game of chess."

"I'm not letting you win." Peter said. "Why does every think I always let people win?"

"Because you do." Remus said. "Now, Sirius before you go any further in this endeavor, please listen to what I have to say."

"Uh, no." Sirius said. "I'm sick of you always telling me about morals and stuff. Nobody likes you telling him or her what to do, and that is all you do. I mean, who talks like you? 'Before you further this endeavor...' Normal people would just say, 'shut it and listen to me.' But you're not very normal, are you, _Moony_?" Remus softened a bit and left. Sirius turned back to the game of chess and Peter was smiling broadly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Checkmate." Peter said.

_(Will James and Lily find out what Sirius did? Will they forgive him? Will Remus forgive Sirius? Will Sirius ever win a game of chess? Please Review!)_


	14. James and Sirius

"It's been five days, and nothing from James." Lily complained to Norma at lunch. "Why isn't he getting jealous? He's just making out with that Delia girl even more."

"Maybe he isn't the jealous type." Norma said. "Sirius was, though."

Sara ran into the Dining hall. She got dirty looks from the Professors, so she slowed down to a fast walk. "Lily, come with me. This is urgent." Sara said. "Norma, come along, too." Sara led Norma and Lily out to the hallway.

"What is it?" Lily said. "Is it about James?"

"No, it's about your fake boyfriend." Sara said. "He's tricking you!"

"Tricking me how?" Lily said.

"Lily, darling!" Sirius said walking in on the threesome. "I saw you leave quickly and I was worried about you."

"Sirius, James isn't here now." Norma pointed out. "You don't have to put on the whole show for us. We know the truth."

"But if James walks in suddenly, I don't want to be caught off guard." Sirius said while he put his arm around Lily. Just then James walked out into the hallway with Delia. "Speak of the devil! James, we were just talking about you."

"What were you talking about?" James said. "Besides my good looks, my amazing Quidditch playing, my intelligence, say when."

"No, James, we were talking about the real you." Sara said.

"That is James." Delia said stupidly.

"She was making a joke, Delia." Norma said.

"Oh. Well, James and I have to go now." Delia said. "Right, James?"

"Yeah, exactly." James said looking at Lily. Lily turned away.

"I have an idea. Lily and I were talking about going to that new café that opened in Hogsmeade for our next date." Sirius said. "They have a deal, buy two drinks, get two free. Want to double date?"

"Ooooooh! A café!" Delia squeaked. "James, don't you want to go to a café? It sounds so sophisticated!"

"Sure, Sirius." James said. "A double date. You and Lily with me and my girlfriend." James put an extra emphasis on girlfriend.

"Great." Lily said. "My boyfriend and I will just love that." Lily put the same emphasis on boyfriend as James had put on girlfriend.

"Norma, don't you like cafés?" Sara said.

"No." Norma said. Then, getting the idea, "Oh, you mean the new café? Yes, definitely."

"Well, if we can find dates soon enough, may we tag along?" Sara said.

"Sure." Sirius said. "How about Remus and Peter?"

"I was thinking of someone else." Sara said.

At the same time, Norma said, "Remus would be perfect."

"This will be just great." Lily said. "Right, James?"

"Wonderful." James said. "C'mon Delia." James and Delia left. Lily started tearing up and ran away. Norma and Sara followed her. Sirius realized that maybe his plan wasn't working out so well after all.

Remus walked into the hallway, and said very coldly, "Oh, hello Sirius."

"I haven't been much of a gentleman, have I?" Sirius said. "Remus, about what I said..."

"I'll take that as an apology and you're forgiven." Remus said. "But only if you will help me get Lily and James back together."

"Lily and James." Sirius said. "I guess I have to." Sirius stood there for a minute. Then people poured out of the dining Hall to get to the next class. People were shouting and screaming. Sirius just stood there. A few people made some rude remarks, but he just stood there. The hall cleared out and soon it was empty again. James walked down the hall and saw Sirius. "Hey." Sirius said.

"Hey." James replied.

"Lily's excited about the date thing." Sirius said.

"So is Delia." James said, keeping a mutual conversation going.

"Lily's not so excited about that." Sirius said. "Neither am I. Truthfully, I don't think Sara or Norma or Remus or Delia or anyone should be there. Just you and Lily."

"Truthfully," James said sighing. "I agree with you."

"Sorry I tried to trick you. I'm sure Remus told you." Sirius said.

"It's okay, Padfoot." James said. "Moony was just being a friend."

"Speaking of Moony, the full moon is coming up, isn't it?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I think it is." James said.

"What are you troublemakers doing outside of class?" a teacher said walking up to them.

"We got stuck in the disappearing step in that staircase." James lied pointing to the wrong staircase.

"We're going to class now." Sirius said. The boys left before the professor could say anything else. "Did Wormtail tell what he did the other day?"

"No, what?" James said.

"Beat me at chess." Sirius said.

"Well, Sirius, anyone could do that." James replied and the laughed. The Marauders were back together.


	15. Getting Ready For the Date

"This is so weird." Sara said. "It's like the last Hogsmeade trip when Lily wanted Sirius to like her so much and James was annoying. It is exactly the opposite."

"One thing is the same." Norma said, looking at Lily rummaging through her closet. "We're ready and Lily still isn't."

"Okay, how about the white skirt with the blue top?" Lily said holding the clothes up.

"With what shoes?" Sara said.

"My regular sneakers." Lily said. "What else?"

"I was thinking you could borrow my rhinestone new sneakers." Sara said.

"Your feet are way smaller than mine, Sara." Lily said. "You know my big feet."

"Mine are bigger." Norma said.

"I hope Remus won't mind." Sara teased. Norma blushed.

"So what if I like Remus? He's sweet." Norma said.

"But not much to look at lately." Sara said. "No offense, Norma, but he's been a bit pale lately and seems...weak."

"Weak? Well, I guess." Norma said. "Bt this is about Lily." Lily walked around the room in the blue top and white skirt.

"Well?" Lily said.

"Perfect. James will be really jealous." Sara said.

"I don't want him to be jealous," Lily said. "I just want him back."

"Knock, knock! Can I come in?" Delia's voice said from the other side of the door. Sara made a big no shake with her head that made Norma burst out in giggles. She put her head under the pillow to make it less audible. "Hello? Lillers?"

"Lillers?" Lily said. "Delia, did you just call me Lillers?"

"Yeah. James said you liked that nickname." Delia said. "Don't you like it?"

"Sure, just let me call you Dillers." Lily said sarcastically.

"Kay." Delia said missing the sarcasm. "We'll be like twins!"

"Delia, we're saying bad things about your boyfriend. You don't want to be here." Sara said. "In other words, go away."

"You know something, Sara?" Delia said. "I don't like you."

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Whatever will I do." Sara said in a monotone voice.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Delia said.

"It's really a bad match for James." Norma said, finally stopping her laughter. "I really don't know why he's going out with her."

"That's what I wanted to tell you yesterday, Lily!" Sara said, remembering something important. "Lily, Sirius told James that you didn't like him, so James should go out with another girl to make you jealous. Then he comes to you to tell you need to go out with him to make James jealous. Sirius was just trying to get to go out with you again! James really does like you."

"Where did you hear that?" Lily said suspiciously.

"I may have overheard Remus telling James." Sara said.

"I hope it's the truth." Lily said. "Let's go. We're late."

Down in the common room, James was pacing back and forth. "James! James!" Delia called. She walked up to him and she was mad. "Lily Evans and friends just insulted me. What are you going to do about it?"

"What am I supposed to do, Delia?" James said, frustrated.

"I don't know! Something!" Delia said. "You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"

"No, Delia, I'm not." James said smiling. "Buh-bye." James walked away.

"James! James, come back here! Come back here right now! James!" Delia said, with no response. As James walked away, Lily walked in with Sara and Norma.

"Hi, James." Lily said, smiling at James for the first time in about a week. "Where are Sirius and Remus?"

"Oh, they can't make it." James said.

"Why?" Norma asked, disappointed not having a date with Remus.

"Why? Oh, Remus isn't feeling well." James said.

"What about Sirius?" Sara asked.

"Sirius, oh, he uh, needs to finish that Potions essay." James said.

"What about Delia?" Lily said a little too coldly.

"We broke up." James said.

"Wow, I'm so sorry." Lily said.

"I'm not." James said. "Shall we go, Lily?"

"I guess." Lily said. 'A date alone with James? This could be interesting.' Lily thought.

_(What will happen with James and Lily? Please Review!)_


	16. The Date

'I am going on a date with James Potter.' Lily thought. 'This is weird.' James sort of looked at Lily from the side. Bravely, he took her hand. 'Oh god, he took my hand.' Lily thought. 'Should I pull it away? No, no I'll leave it...for now.' Lily smiled at James nervously. James smiled back.

'She smiled. That's a good thing.' James thought. ' And she didn't pull her hand away. She wanted me to hold her hand.' James kept walking with Lily in silence. 'Say something, you idiot.' James thought. "I can't wait for that new café, what about you?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Lily said. They smiled at each other and then they were in silence again. 'Well, at least he's looking forward to the date.' Lily thought. 'If that's what we're doing.'

'You're looking forward to the date? Is that the best you could come up with?' James thought. 'Good, we're almost there.' In two minutes they were at the café. They sat down and soon a waitress was coming up to take their order. "Whaddya want?" The waitress said.

"I'll have the herbal tea and a croissant, thanks." Lily said.

"And I'll have the hot chocolate." James said.

"Healthy tea, black cow, and a roll?" the waitress asked.

"Uh, I guess." James said, trying not to laugh.

"Gotcha, sweet pea." The waitress said and walked away. Lily and James cracked up laughing.

"That was hysterical, _sweetpea._" Lily said. Once they calmed down, they were in silence...again.

"So, you like herbal tea." James said. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, my mum won't let me drink coffee or anything else." Lily said.

"Wow. Why not?" James said.

"Because she's crazy." Lily said. "She's even letting my older sister date this Muggle, Vernon who is horrible to anyone weird in his opinion."

"Does that include you?" James asked.

"Of course. I mean, he doesn't know I'm a witch or anything." Lily said. "But he think I'm weird. He's the weirdo, really. Plus, my sister and mum are head over heels about this guy just because his father owns some big drill company and he'll probably take over it some day."

"What about your father? Does he like him?" James asked. Lily didn't answer right away. "I just mean you said that your mum and sister liked the guy, but you didn't say your dad, so..."

"He died." Lily said quietly. "About three years ago. He never really got used to me being a witch. It was only one year at Hogwarts before he died. It was a heart attack. No way to expect it. From that day on I vowed that if and when I have a child, I would never leave them."

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I had no idea." James said. "I would never want to leave my child alone either." He took Lily's hands and looked at her for a minute.

Soon the waitress interrupted them. "Here's ya food. Better eat it, ya damn kids." The waitress said as she put down the food. They smiled at each other and drank their beverages. There were in silence most of the time. Ever now and then they would say something like, "I don't like Potions, do you?" with a reply of, "Oh, no." Then it would be silence again.

"I hear there's going to be a full moon tonight." Lily said, trying to make conversation once they had left the café. "It's practically time for the moon, so that's why I thought of it. James? James, where are you going? James!" Lily was yelling, but James kept running. Full moon, how could he have forgotten? He was just talking about it with Sirius yesterday. James ran to the Shrieking Shack.

"James, there you are." Peter said. He transformed into a mouse and pulled the knot. James transformed and went down. There was Padfoot and Moony. Since they spent so much time together every month, they had come up of a way of communicating through face expressions and blinking.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. "Why were you so late?"

"On a date with Lily." James replied.

"You just left her?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I guess I should have given some explanation." James said.

"Moony would have understood if you didn't make it." Sirius said. "He wants you to be with Lily."

"But I want to be here with him." James said. "He's my best mate." Prong, Padfoot and Wormtail sat with Moony painfully transformed. The Marauders stick together.


	17. Post Date WrapUp

"And then, it was the worst part of all," Lily said, telling the sob story that was her date with James. "He left, without any warning or explanation or anything. All I said was it was going to be a full moon!" Well, actually, it sounded like, "moohoohoon."

"I told you that Potter was no good." Sara said. "If he thinks he can run away from your date and still be able to be your boyfriend, he has another thing coming."

"I'm so sorry, Lily." Norma said a little awkwardly. "This sounds really awful. I'm sure he'll understand if you never want to talk to him again."

"But, I still like him." Lily said.

"How?" Sara asked bluntly.

"Sara!" Norma hissed.

"Well, I'm just asking! How on earth could you still like that thing, that slime named James Potter?" Sara asked. "I think you should march right up to his door and slap him in the face."

"No!" Norma said. "I mean, it's just that, well, I'm sure if James didn't have to run out, he would have stayed with Lily. So, I think if we give him another chance..."

"What do you know that I don't know about James?" Lily asked, with a wild look in her eyes. "Tell me, Norma, tell me!"

"It's not about James!" Norma said.

"Then what? What is it, Norma?" Lily said.

"It's about Remus, he's..." Norma said, but then she stopped.

"He's what?" Sara asked, genuinely curious for this good gossip.

"Okay, you guys have to promise not to tell anyone." Norma said whispering.

"Of course." Lily said quickly. Sara didn't respond.

"Sara?" Norma said.

"Well, I mean, of course I won't tell." Sara said rolling her eyes and crossing her fingers. "What is it?"

"Remus is a werewolf." Norma said. Lily gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Sara was surprised, but pretended not to be. "Sara, aren't you scared? I mean, we live in the same building as a werewolf!"

"Well, I've known for years!" Sara said, playing it cool.

"You have?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah." Sara said. "I mean, who doesn't?"

"Well, I didn't." Lily said, kind of embarrassed. She didn't know so many people already knew. "I wonder how many Howlers the headmaster gets a day for this?"

"If you knew, why didn't you tell us, Sara?" Norma said suspiciously.

"Well, I figured I would give the guy some privacy, y'know?" Sara said. "Obviously, some other people think differently."

"You didn't know." Norma said.

"Uh, eeyeah, I did, Norma." Sara said. "Sorry, but here are our consolation prizes!" Acting like a game show host, she pointed to various things around the room.

"No, you didn't. Because if you knew, you would have told the whole school already." Norma said. "You know you can't keep a secret."

"Who said I didn't tell everyone?" Sara said.

"But not us?" Lily asked. She seriously doubted that many people knew about Remus.

"Uh, well, I didn't think you needed to know." Sara said, picking at her nail.

"But the rest of the school did?" Norma asked. Sara gave her a you-are-such-a-freak kind of look and left.

"Well, I didn't know." Lily said. "So you think James left because he went to be with Remus while he transformed? That doesn't make sense, then James could get bitten."

"Many things about the Marauders don't make sense, Lily." Norma said, and went back to her magazine that she was reading before Lily came in crying half an hour ago. 'Things are too weird at Hogwarts.' Lily thought. She turned over and started crying again over the things she didn't know about James, and how much she still liked him. Norma rubbed her back to make her feel better, but it didn't really work.

James was till with Moony as he was transforming back. "I wonder what Lily is doing tomorrow night." James said through their own language.

"Making a voodoo doll of you?" Sirius said howling-literally.

"You know voodoo dolls don't work." James said. "We just learned that in History of Magic."

"Since when are you awake in History of Magic?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I would study with Lily, so I figured it would be good to take some notes." James said.

"Amazing." Sirius said, and went back to looking at Remus transform back. He especially liked it, but Peter flinched and looked away. 'I wonder if Lily will every forgive me.' James thought, and tried comforting Peter.

_(Thanks for the review! What will happen with Lily and James? Please Review!)_


	18. Kiss and Kick

"Lily, how are you?" James said the next morning sitting down to Lily. 'Just pretend nothing happened.' James reminded himself.

"Hello, Potter." Lily said coldly.

"So, I was thinking maybe you would want to go to the Halloween dance with me." James said. "I think it would be a good idea, don't you?"

"Shut it, Potter." Lily said.

"What?" James said pretending to act confused.

"I said shut it, Potter." Lily said nastily. Then, quietly and sadly, she added, "Please, James. Just go." She sounded so sad and vulnerable, James was caught off guard. He was used to girls yelling at him and telling him how horrible he was. James got up quietly and left. Lily ate the rest of her cereal quietly. She knew everyone was looking at her. When she was with Sirius and James hanging out, she didn't care. Now she just wanted some privacy. She wanted to scream at everyone, "What, is your life that boring that you have to watch mine to get some excitement?" Instead, she got up and left the Dining Hall.

"Lily, are you okay?" Norma asked. "I was just going to the Dining Hall to join you. Did you already finish?" Lily couldn't talk. She just nodded and went up to the common room. "Okay then, see you later, I guess." Norma called after her and went to the dinging Hall herself.

"I just saw Potter and I flipped him the bird for you. Thank me later." Sara said. "Finish already? I'll join you in the common room if you want." Lily shook her head and kept walking. "Lily? LILY? Okay then. Later for you." Sara rolled her eyes and walked to the Dining Hall.

Lily went to the common room and saw James just sitting in a chair. He looked up when Lily walked in. He sort of smiled at her. Lily still wore her blank expression and nodded her head upstairs. James gave her a questioning look. Lily nodded a little more and James got it. Lily went upstairs and waited for James. About two minutes later, James came upstairs. "Lily, let me explain last night." James said as he came in. Lily grabbed him and kissed him. When they pulled away she was smiling. Then she slapped him. "Ouch! Confuse me a bit more, will you?" James said.

"How dare you leave me last night?" Lily said and kissed him again. She didn't slap him again, though. Instead, she kicked him in the leg. "Do you know how much you hurt me?" She went to kiss him again, but James pulled away.

"Wait, wait, wait!" James said, gasping for breath. "Stop kissing me and hurting me."

"Now you know what it feels like." Lily said.

"Look, Lily, I know I hurt you, but I want to explain myself." James said. He took a breath and tried to remember the story he had come up with earlier. "I had to leave because I remembered an important Quidditch practice."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked. "And why did you leave when I mentioned the full moon?"

"I left at full moon because we have practices during the full moon because we can see." James said. "You know, from the moon."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Lily said.

"I thought you would be more upset if you knew I was leaving you for a sport." James said. "Any more questions?"

"Just one." Lily said stepping closer to him. "Why are you lying to be, jerk?" She slapped him and left the room. 'Damn.' James thought.

"Lily, wait!" James called, running after her.

"No! I hate you for not trusting me!" Lily shouted back.

"I do trust you!" James said catching up to her in the common room. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Will you stop walking away?"

"You don't trust me, James Potter." Lily said. "Otherwise you would tell me the truth. I already know about...about Moony." Lily used Remus' nickname so other people wouldn't know.

"How?" James asked.

"Norma told me." Lily said.

"How does she know?" James asked. "Did Moony tell her?"

"I don't know how she knows, but she does." Lily says. "Why didn't you think you could trust me with this secret?"

"I couldn't. I promised Moony." James said. "I didn't want to go against my promise. I felt bad about it, but I didn't know how I could tell you."

"I understand." Lily said.

"Do you forgive me?" James said, putting his arms around him. Lily smiled and kissed him. She was still smiling after they had stopped. "I'll take that as a yes. Unless you hit me again." Lily smiled.

"Sorry about before." Lily said. "I was just mad."

"With good reasons." Sara said.

"Sara, will you shut it for one minute?" James said, very politely I might add.

"James, will you go away for one minute?" Sara said, just as politely.

"Will you both stop for one minute?" Lily said. "Sara, I like James. Get over you're little Prat Prince thing, okay? James, Sara is my friend, the same as Moony is your friend. Will you two at least try to get along? For me?" Sara and James sort of mumbled in positive agreement. "Good." Lily said smiling. Sara rolled her eyes behind Lily's back. She stomped upstairs.

"She's just jealous." James said. Lily thought about how, uh.... rudely, let's say, Sara talked about James.

"I doubt it." Lily said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean? Lily? Seriously, now." James said smiling. Lily kept laughing. At last they were together.

_(Thanks for your review! How long will this couple stick? Will Sara just get over herself? Please Review!)_


	19. Journal Entry

_(Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! For _The all mighty and powerfulM_, I like to hear that you like the story, but I hope it isn't TOO addictive. Okay, yeah, I do. For_kiss-of-cuteness_, thanks for the continuous reviews! Thanks everyone else as well! Okay, here we go!)_

"Lily, I think you should see something." Norma said, walking up to Lily in James' arms. She was acting quiet and nervous, so Lily knew it was important.

"I'll be right back, James." Lily said and followed her friend. Once they were in their room, Norma closed and locked the door. "What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"It's Sara." Norma said. "I know what I did was wrong, but I found out something I never would have known otherwise, a lot of things, I mean it's just amazing. You think you know someone, and they, hey, you don't. It is a little weird, but that happens right?"

"Norma, you're rambling." Lily said. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Sara's journal was open on her bed. I went to close it, to give her some privacy, you know?" Norma said, feeling kind of guilty. "But then I noticed a sentence she wrote. 'I hate Lily.' The exact words."

"Are you sure?" Lily said quietly after some time.

"Positive." Norma said, handing her the journal. Lily felt bad about reading Sara's journal, but why did she hate her? They were best friends. Lily read on and learned a few things about her so-called best friend.

_I can't believe Lily is going out with that fucking jerk again. Doesn't she know how dumb he is? God, I hate her. I hate Lily. Why does she get all the boys? And why does she choose the bad ones? First Sirius, then James, then Sirius again and now the Prat Prince again. Choose a guy and stick with him, for god's sake! She's even dumber than Potter-if possible. I'm glad I smoke; otherwise I would be totally stressed. I've only got like, five minutes lately since that wimp Norma has been hanging around complaining so much lately. 'Why doesn't Remus like me? Boo hoo hoo.' Shut the fuck up! She is such a two-face. She'll gossip about Lily to me, and she probably gossips to Lily about me. Crap, I hope she doesn't tell Lily I called her a bitch yesterday. Oh well, I can go with the, "I'm so sorry, Lily! Don't be mad, you're my best friend!" She always falls for that. If Lily weren't so fucking popular, I would not be her friend at all. I am going up on the social ladder and I'm leaving those two behind. The Slytherins will move up in the world, and I want to go with them. Lily will still be worrying about fucking Potter, and I'll be better than Merlin himself. Shit, I am good._

"Do- do you think she meant all this?" Lily said after a moment.

"I suppose. Why else would she write it?" Norma said. "Oh, Lily, I'm sorry about all this. It's terrible."

"I- I have to go." Lily says rushing out of the room. She ran out of the common room, right past James and ran to the girl's bathroom. She locked herself up in a stall and vowed never to come out. She would just stay there and cry and cry. After about five minutes, she decided that staying in a stall forever was juts plain dumb. Instead, she just walked through the halls. _'If Lily weren't so fucking popular, I would not be her friend at all.' _How could she say that? Didn't they just saying last week how they all met and how great their friendship was? What happened? Did she want to be popular? Was that it? _'I am going up on the social ladder and I'm leaving those two behind.' _Since when did Sara care about what other people think? She never cared before. Lily was her best friend, why didn't she see this coming? Was she even her best friend? Since when did Sara curse so much? She never curses- never. Lily found herself walking back to the common room.

She went in, and James leapt up. "Lily, what's wrong?" James asked. "Are you okay?" Lily nodded. Then she shook her head. She started crying again and James wrapped his arms around her again.

"Why does she hate me?" Lily asked. She was sobbing, and Sara walked in.

"Who hates you?" James asked.

"Sara." Lily cried. 'What? How could she have known?' Sara thought. 'Norma!' Sara ran upstairs.

"Did you tell Lily I said she was a bitch?" Sara asked.

"I didn't have to." Norma said. "It's all written down." She threw the book at Sara and walked out.

'What the-?' Sara thought, and then she caught on. "You read my journal?!?!" Sara screamed. "How could you, you little- little..."

"Don't even say it." Norma said. Then she turned around and said, "Bitch." She walked away and left Sara speechless.

_(What happened with Sara? Will anyone ever forgive her? Please Review!) _


	20. Slytherin Sara

"So that little two-face bitch I told you about turned on me." Sara was saying to some really cool Slytherins. She knew she was meant to be with them, not with Norma and Lily.

"Too bad. You got us good dirt on Potter." A Slytherin said. Sara never saw this Syltherin's face because it was always under a hood, but she figured it was ordinary, so she pretended not to care. The Slytherin inhaled her cigarette, and exhaled in Sara's face. Even though Sara had been smoking for about a week now, she still couldn't get used to getting smoke blown in her face.

"You mean the Prat Prince?" Sara said, hoping that the Slytherins would like Potter's nickname. "That makes Evans a Prat Princess, right?"

The Slytherins laughed. Sara wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. "We here call Evans the Snitch Bitch." The Syltherin said. That one was the only one who would talk to Sara.

"I'm not sure I get it." Sara said, afraid she would be laughed at.

"Look, in Quidditch, the Seeker chases the snitch, right?" the Slytherin said slowly as if they were talking to a baby. "And Evans is always chasing boys like a Seeker would chase a Snitch. Can you figure out the bitch part, or do I have to explain that as well?"

"Shut it." Sara said. "I'm new, I don't know all the inside jokes yet, remember?"

"Whatever, Mallot." The Slytherin said. Another Slytherin leaned over and whispered something in the Slytherin's (the one who talked to Sara) ear. Sara was pretty sure it was about her, but she just acted cool and smoked her cigarette. Eventually, the Slytherins had surrounded her.

"What do you want?" Sara said with a bit of an attitude and she put out her cigarette with her heel.

"We've decided that you can join our little, err, 'club' if you want to." The Slytherin said. All the other Slytherins were smirking. Anyone else would have said no just by the evil smirk, but Sara had been waiting for this invitation forever.

"I suppose." Sara said coolly. "How do I join?"

"Just listen to your Lord." The Slytherin said taking off his cape. "Listen to me." Sara screamed, but the other Slytherins silenced her scream with a charm.

In the Gryffindor common room, someone else was screaming. Lily was screaming at James to stop tickling her. "Stop it! I'm serious James! Get off of me! Ahhh!" Lily screamed. "Norma save me!"

"Don't, this is too much fun too watch." Sirius was saying.

"This isn't as easy as it looks. Someone mind helping?" James said to Norma and Sirius. So they joined in. Lily soon escaped and started tickling James. Nothing happened.

"Are you telling me you're not ticklish?" Lily said. Then she tried right behind his neck. James laughed, and then covered his mouth quickly. As if that would stop the escaped laugh. "You ARE ticklish!"

"What? He always told me he wasn't!" Sirius said, jumping over to James and tickling him.

"Stop, stop! I mean it, get off me!" James said, trying to escape. Lily caught him and dragged him back.

"Oh, don't think you're getting away so easily!" Lily said laughing. Then James started tickling Lily, Sirius was tickling both of them, and Norma was just watching. 'How can one of my friends be so innocent while the other is so bad?' Norma thought.

"Norma, why such a party pooper?" Lily asked as the top half of her body escaped from being tickled.

"Thinking of Sara." Norma said bluntly. Lily's face softened. She pinched the boys so she could escape and went upstairs with Lily.

"Used and abused, man." Sirius said. "Used and abused."

"Shut it, Padfoot." James said laughing. Upstairs though, no one was laughing.

"I know you and Sara got close when you guys were mad at me and when I spent time with Sirius and James, but you have to realize that the whole time, she wasn't really your friend." Lily said.

"How do we know how long this has been going on?" Norma said. "Maybe it's only been for a few days and she didn't mean what she said. I mean, how do we know if this wasn't just a phase?"

"She called me a bitch." Lily said. "Am I supposed to just forget that and welcome her back with open arms because if _might_ be a phase? No, I'm sorry Norma, that is not enough for me."

"So you would rather just lose your best friend?" Norma said. "The best friend you've had all your life. You wouldn't just see her here either. You would see her at home during the summer. She's your neighbor. How can you let your best friend go like that?"

"If she hates me as much as she says she does." Lily said. "If she can call me a bitch without feeling guilty, then she is not my friend. Hardly my best friend." Lily walked out and left Norma alone. 'I was wrong.' Norma thought. 'None of my friends are innocent.'

_(Thanks so much for your reviews! Will Sara become a Death Eater? Will Lily forgive Sara? Will Norma always forgive Sara? Please review!)_


	21. James Jr

Suddenly Sara walked into the room while Norma and Lily were talking about her. She had big, dark bags under her eyes, and she looked pale and weak. It reminded them of how Remus looked before the full moon. Even though Norma and Lily were mad at Sara, they still were concerned for her. "Sara, what happened?" Lily asked. She immediately regretted it.

"None of your business, Evans." Sara said meanly. Even weaken; Sara could hurt Lily's feelings.

"We just want to help you, Sara." Norma said. Sara looked at Norma coldly, but softened at the sight of her old friend.

"I think...I think I became a Death Eater." Sara said.

"What? Sara, why? How? When?" Lily asked.

"Just now. I was hanging out with some Slytherins. I mentioned that I wouldn't hang out with you guys anymore." Sara said as she sat down. "And they asked me to join their club. Well, one of them did. He was the only one who would talk to me. It turned out, to be...be..._him_."

"Him?" Norma said.

"You-Know-Who." Lily said. "Sara, did you join or not?"

"I...I think so." Sara said. "But I hope not. All this time, I thought the Slytherins were so cool. How could I have been so foolish?"

"You just wanted to be popular." Norma said. "We all want that sometimes."

"I would rather be unpopular than be a Death Eater." Sara said.

"Can you, like...unjoin?" Lily asked. "I know it sounds dumb, but..."

"I really hope I can." Sara said.

"Can we see the Mark?" Norma said. Lily gave her a look of disgust. "Well, I've always been curious! I mean, I've never seen one."

"You're lucky." Lily mumbled.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lily asked. Sara was confused, but eventually pulled up her sleeve. On her forearm was The Dark Mark. Lily turned away and shuddered. Norma stared at it.

"Okay, enough of that." Sara said pulling down her sleeve. "I'm just glad to be back. Right, guys?" Sara looked at her friends. Lily wouldn't make eye contact.

"Well, it's just...why did you call me a bitch?" Lily asked.

"I wanted to be like the Slytherins. But not anymore. I'm really, really sorry Lily. I know it sounds like what I wrote in my journal, but I do mean it this time. I was just the worst. I hope you'll forgive me." Sara said.

"Yeah, of course I forgive you." Lily said half-heartedly. Sara didn't seem to notice though. She just hugged Lily and thanked her.

"Okay, I am so out of the loop. What is going on in your lives?" Sara asked.

"Well, Lily and James are going out, and Sirius doesn't seem jealous." Norma said. "Can you believe it? But did you hear about Kayla Thomas?"

"I have not heard anything about anything. Spill." Sara said.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that she likes this Muggle. Like, she loves him. I mean, she's a year younger than us, and talking about love? She's already picked the name for their kid. If it's a girl, Jeanne, and if it's a boy, Dean." Norma said. "They practically rhyme!" Norma laughed.

"Is she pregnant?" Sara asked.

"Of course not. I still think she's crazy, talking about love so young." Norma said.

"Why?" Lily asked, coming out of her deep thought.

"Well, I mean, she's in her fourth year. She's not getting married anytime soon." Norma said.

"I have to agree with Norma, Lily." Sara said. "Fourth year and picking out names for her kid? You've got to admit, that is crazy."

"Well, okay, picking names is a bit crazy." Lily said. "But talking about love? I don't know. What if I loved someone? Would you call me crazy?" Norma and Sara were silent for a minute, and then they started squealing. "What? What are you squeaking about?"

"You love James!" Norma cried out.

"What? No! No, I never said that!" Lily said. "No, no, no, no, no."

"First step, denial." Sara said, and burst out laughing again.

"What's the name going to be? Are you going to rhyme it like Kayla? Harry, Larry, Barry..." Norma said.

"Harry..." Lily said thinking.

"Oh my gosh, she's picking names!" Sara screamed.

"Will you both shut it?" Lily said, giving into the giggles now. "I was just thinking about what a nice name Harry was."

"Not James Jr.?" Sara said.

"No way. James will not be in the name if it's a boy." Lily said,

"Okay, now are we seriously picking names?" Norma asked. The three friends looked at one another and started laughing all over again. "What about if it's a girl?"

"Then definitely not a flower." Lily said. "Do you notice how my sister is named Petunia, after a flower, and I'm named Lily, after a flower? No flowers, whatsoever!"

"Okay then...how about Lila?" Norma said joking.

"Daisy?" Sara said joining in.

"Rose?" Norma said.

"Or maybe tulip?" Sara said.

"Okay, I am not naming my daughter tulip!" Lily said, laughing so hard she was crying.

"And not Lily Jr.?" Norma asked. Outside the room, James was walking and was about to knock on the door.

"If I'm not naming it James Jr., I'm not naming it Lily Jr." Lily said. James barged into the room.

"You wouldn't name our kid after me?" James said.

"Or tulip." Sara said and brought everyone but James into giggles.

"Not funny. Why are you lot picking out names anyway?" James asked.

"For fun?" Lily said. "Why are you getting so mad?"

"Why am I getting mad? You're not naming our son after me!" James shouted. "What, am I not good enough for you?"

"If you are impregnating me, wouldn't you think that I think you're good enough?" Lily said logically.

"But not good enough for our son, then?" James said.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not naming our daughter Lily Jr. either." Lily said. "Not that it should matter."

"Why shouldn't it matter?" James asked.

"Who says we'll even last long enough for me to have a child?" Lily asked.

"So you see no future in this relationship?" James asked. "Is that it then?"

"James, I'm in my 5th year at Hogwarts, I don't want to think about marriage quite yet." Lily said.

"But you'll pick names for our children?" James said.

"I was just fooling around." Lily said.

"Do you fool around enough that you are constantly having to pick names?" James asked.

"Get out." Lily said. "Get out right this minute, James Potter."

"Fine, Lily Evans." James said walking out. "I hope you never have to really pick our children's names."

"I hope I never see you again!" Lily shouted and slammed the door. Then she started crying and lay down on her bed. Norma and Sara looked at each other not knowing what to do. What could anyone do?

(Thanks for your reviews! What will happen with James and Lily? Is Sara a Death Eater? Has Lily ever seen the Dark Mark before? Please review!)


	22. Loving Lily

"Do you know what Lily was doing when I was going to ask her to the Halloween dance?" James said, walking into his room where Sirius and Peter were playing a game of chess and Remus was lying on the bed, still recovering from the full moon.

"Talking with Sara and Norma?" Sirius 'guessed' pointing to the Marauders Map.

"Yeah, they were picking names for Lily and my children." James said sitting on his bed.

"You got Lily pregnant?" Peter said looking away from the board. Sirius switched some pieces and smiled.

"No, of course not. They were just doing it for fun." James said.

"And you are mad because...?" Sirius asked.

"She wouldn't name our son James Jr." James said.

"That's it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it turned into more. I don't think she's taking our relationship seriously." James said. "I have said many times that I love Lily Evans, and now she tells me she doesn't she a future?"

"Did she say those exact words?" Remus said slowly. "Have you ever told her you loved her?"

"Well, no not those exact words. She said she wasn't thinking about marriage just yet." James said. "And of course I've told Lily I love her. Haven't I? My god, I haven't, have I?"

"Way to go, champ." Sirius said. "Whoa, Wormtail, look at that!" Peter turned around and Sirius switched some pieces again.

"What?" Peter said. "What was it?"

"Oh, I thought I saw the Grim or something. I was wrong." Sirius said. "Sorry. Anyway, is it my turn?"

"What am I supposed to do? I said something really mean." James said.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked.

"When I asked why she was picking names, she said she was just fooling around." James said, remembering the scene. "So I asked if she fooled around enough that she was constantly having to pick names."

"Why on earth would you say that to Lily Evans?" Sirius asked.

"I was mad. I regret it now, but I don't think she knows that." James said.

"Tell her you love her." Remus said. "Give her lilies and tell her you love her."

"Give Lily lilies?" James asked. "I don't know, doesn't that seem a bit corny?"

"Corny to a guy is romantic to a girl." Sirius said. "Oh, Peter, checkmate."

"What?" Peter said looking down at the board in disbelief.

"He's been switching the pieces." Remus said. "And Lily loves you, go tell her you love her."

"I think I will..." James said, getting up and leaving the room.

"You cheated?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, whatever, wormtail," Sirius said, not really caring. "Moony, James is going in the opposite direction of Lily's room. In fact, he's leaving the common room. Lily's still in her room, though."

"I just hope he's getting the flowers..." Remus said and went to sleep.

_(Thanks for your reviews! Is James just getting flowers? Will he tell Lily he loves her? Will Lily forgive him? Why do they fight so much? Please review!)_


	23. Knight in Shining Armor

James left the room and went to go get the flowers. After he left the common room, he thought more and more about the fight. 'How could she not see a future?' James thought. 'We are perfect for each other.' The more James thought about it, the angrier he got. Eventually he was just pacing up and down the hallway thinking about the fight.

'Wait a minute.' He thought, clearing his head. 'You're getting mad at Lily about whether or not she would use you name for her kid? There will be no future for this relationship if you keep going like this!' James was still pretty mad, so he thought about all the things he loved about Lily to get him calm.

He remembered one time, Lily was talking about how she wondered her first date would be like with Sirius. This was, of course, very soon after Sirius had asked Lily out. "It will just be so romantic, you know?" Lily had said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Extremely." James said very bored.

"I always imagined it was going to be this way." Lily said.

"What was going to be what way?" James asked a bit confused. He hadn't really been listening.

"My first kiss with Sirius. Actually, it was my first kiss. He is so amazing." Lily said. "The only different thing is it was during the day, we weren't going out yet, and it wasn't after our first date."

"But besides that, identical, right?" James said making a joke.

"Exactly." Lily said, not catching the coat. "Exactly like my dreams. In my dreams, Sirius would fly on his broom to my window and knock three times. I would open it and he would be there, my knight in shining armor. He would have lilies for me, go down on one knee and ask me if he could have the honor of being my boyfriend. After I said yes, we would fly around on his broom until dawn. Then, just as he brought be back, he would put a light kiss on my lips. And we would stay together forever."

"I can see how that is exactly like his slamming his tongue down your throat on the street in Hogsmeade." James said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it." Lily said laughing. "Call me a hopeless romantic, but I think Sirius is my love. And one day he will do that for me."

"Do what?" James said, pretending he didn't know.

"James! Have you been listening? I made this whole speech about romance and James! Stop laughing! Oh, you little prat!" Lily said hitting James. James remembered it well, because that was the first time Lily had actually come into physical contact with him. I mean, sure, there was a brush of the hand sometimes, but this was real. James walked back to the common room without really looking what was in front of him. Soon, he bumped into a knight.

"Oh, sorry." James said and kept walking. Soon he stopped walking and looked back at the knight. Hmmmm....

"I wonder what James is doing now..." Lily said aloud in her room.

"Lily! If you want to know, go to his room! You've said that about fifteen times in the last two minutes!" Norma said.

"No! I couldn't! Do you know what he said to me?" Lily said. "I am very much upset with him."

"Sure you are." Sara mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily challenged Sara.

"You are very much in love with him." Sara said. "Face the facts, Lily, you love James."

"No I don't." Lily said crossing her arms.

"If you didn't love him so much, you wouldn't be this mad at him." Sara said. "If anyone else had said that, you wouldn't have cared. But you love James, and you're worried he actually thinks that when you know he doesn't. Go and tell him you goddamned love him!" Then there were three knocks at the door. Lily looked and saw a figure on a broom. She opened the window and a person in a knight's suit flew in on a broom. Correction, on James' broom.

"Fair maidens. Which one of thy is Lily Evans?" the knight said, sounding amazingly like James.

"I am." Lily said, knowing what would happen.

"These lilies are for my lady Lily." The knight said as he got down on one knee. "Wouldst I have the privilege, no the honor of being able to be your boyfriend again?"

"May I see your face, uh, kind sir?" Lily said. The knight took off his helmet and there was James. "Yes."

"Thank god, this suit of armor is hot!" James said. He got up and smiled. "Would you like to ride my broomstick until dawn? Or is it dusk? It's dawn right?" James looked so nervous.

"Yes, it's dawn." Lily said. "The only thing is in my dream, I'm not afraid of riding a broomstick. In reality however, it is quite the opposite."

"Aw, come on. Otherwise, it's not your dream..." James said as he got on his broom.

Lily sighed and got on. She looked at Sara and said, "This is all your fault."

"Glad I could help." Sara said smiling. Lily flew away with James. She screamed the whole time and swore she would just die. Of course, she didn't. James flew her around and once actually did a loop-de-loop. Lily screamed and clung onto James. James laughed and he went into a dive. Lily yelled at him and made him pull up way earlier than they needed to. Well at least, in James' mind. They flew on until dawn. When they got back to Lily's room, Norma and Sara were sleeping.

"Thank you, James." Lily said. James smiled and put a light kiss on her lips. "James? I have to tell you something."

"May I go first?" James asked. Lily nodded. "Lily, I've felt this way for you for a long time. I always thought you knew, but I guess I should say it aloud. Lily, I love you."

"James, I love you, too." Lily said. Then a single perfect tear ran down her rosy red cheeks. Lily was too happy to wipe it away. James wiped it away gently and kissed Lily again. If they weren't the best couple, I don't know who are.

They would be the best couple, if Lily weren't thinking, "Sirius is a better kisser."

_(Thanks for the reviews! Does Lily really love James? Does she love Sirius? Please review!) _


	24. Wedding Nightmares

"Well, I think they're kissing now." Sirius said, looking at the map. "Or at least they ought to be."

"Sirius, you're keeping us all up with your chattering." Remus said, "Go to sleep."

"Not till James comes back. I want to know why he was fighting the suit of armor." Sirius asked. "It looked rather funny, don't you think?"

"You're the one who doesn't think, remember, Padfoot?" Remus said smiling.

"A sense of humor! He's almost better!" Sirius shouted.

"Be quiet, fool! It's almost two o'clock in the morning." Remus said looking at the clock.

"Actually, it's almost three o'clock. That clock is an hour slow." Sirius said as he sat on sleeping Peter. "Hey, I'm not keeping Peter up with my chattering!"

"You know him. He'd have a huge fight and go to sleep three seconds later." Remus said.

"True. Why isn't James back yet?" Sirius said looking at the map. "He's just standing outside of her room. Don't tell me they go into another fight so quickly that she threw him out! They fight too much."

"Let's just hope it's not another fight." Remus said.

"Yeah, I hope not..." Sirius said, secretly wishing that it were. Although he hated going against his best mate like this, he still liked Lily. 'If only they weren't so perfect for each other,' Sirius thought.

Outside of Lily's room, James was thinking along the same lines. 'We are so perfect for each other.' James thought as he stood outside of Lily's room. No, they were not in another fight, but he just didn't want to leave yet. Lily Evans loves him. Lily loves James. Mr. & Mrs. James Potter. Mrs. Lily Potter. It just works.

Lily inside was having very different thoughts. 'I love James. Do I? Yes, I do. But Sirius.... I love James.' Lily fell asleep and started having a dream.

"This is very exciting, Lily." Dream Sirius said. "You and James are great for each other."

"Yes, I know." Dream Lily said looking down at the ring on her left hand. "I can't believe James proposed."

"I can. You're smart, funny, kind, caring..."Sirius said, "And very beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Lily said, "I mean, James does?"

"Yes. Extremely lovely." Sirius said moving closer to Lily.

"How extreme?" Lily whispered.

"This extreme." Sirius said putting his arms around her and kissing her. Even Dream Lily thought it was amazing, and much better than James' kisses.

When they pulled away, Lily was smiling. "That's pretty extreme." Lily said smiling.

"Lily?" James said from behind her. Lily turned around and saw James in a tux and with a wedding behind him. Lily looked at what she was wearing and suddenly she was in a wedding dress. "Are you coming?"

"Lily, come with me," Sirius said. He had their entire luggage with him and two broomsticks. They were not there before, but in dreams, that happens.

"James, I love you," Lily said, "But I love Sirius as well."

"Lily, we are meant for each other." James said. "I proposed and you accepted. We are perfect for each other."

"Lily, I'm more exciting." Sirius said. "We will always have an adventure and you know it. We are perfect for each other." Lily stood between her two loves for a while, but eventually she chose James. She looked back at crushed Sirius. Dream Sirius seemed to crack and fall apart-literally. Lily tried to go back and fix the damage, but she couldn't. She regretted not choosing Sirius, but knew she would live a happy, boring life with James. James adored Lily, and he would be happy. Lily would be happy, but not satisfied. With Sirius, she knew she would love him more than anything and have fun. But she couldn't make her decision over. Lily was suddenly sitting trapped in a seat, in her wedding gown, and she couldn't get up. She heard a high-pitched laughter and woke up suddenly.

"Norma, Sara! Get up. I need your advice." Lily said shaking her friends.

"Lils, it's the middle of the night. Can't it wait?" Sara said.

"No, it can't." Lily said shaking them more.

"Why not?" Norma said groggily."

"I think I love Sirius." Lily said bluntly.

"What?" Sara said, suddenly wide-awake.

"You're joking, you have to be." Norma said, awake now as well.

"No I just had a dream, and well..." Lily said and explained her dream to them. "And to make matters worse, I...I told James I loved him tonight."

"Do you love him?" Norma asked.

"Yes, of course!" Lily said. "I mean, I thought I did, but then this dream..."

"What was that high-pitched laughter at the end?" Sara asked.

"Oh, I-uh, I don't really know, I mean..." Lily stuttered.

"Doesn't You-Know-Who laugh like that?" Norma asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure..." Lily said.

"Yeah, he always did when I was hanging out with him." Sara said.

"It wasn't Voldemort, okay?" Lily said a bit too loudly. Sara and Norma fell silent because nobody said Who-Know-Who's name.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Sara asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, okay? Maybe I should just go back to sleep." Lily said getting back into bed. "Good-night."

"Lily, if you want to talk..." Norma said.

"I said good-night!" Lily said forcefully. Sara and Norma looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to sleep.

_(Thanks for your reviews/ What could make Lily so mad? Will Lily and Sirius get back together? Please Review!!!!!)_


	25. From a Knight to a Prince

James tiptoed back to his room, not wanting to walk up his friends. They always stayed up late planning pranks and stuff, but never this late. Yet, when he walked in the door, Sirius was waiting there with a big grin. "So, wrestle any big pieces of metal lately?" Sirius said, referring to the knight's armor.

"Were you watching me all night?" James asked. "Wow, I knew you had no life Padfoot, but this is just sick."

"To quote Remus, 'be quiet, fool!' Yeah, he actually said that." Sirius said to James' look of disbelief.

"So, what is it, 3:30?" James said, looking at the clock that said 2:30.

"The clock says 2:30." Sirius said with an eye roll.

"That clock is an hour slow." James said getting into his pajamas.

"Yet not as slow as Wormtail. Amazing." Sirius said. "So why were you fighting the knight's armor?"

"I was being romantic." James said. He explained the whole knight in shining armor thing and Lily's dream. "Best of all, Lily told me she loved me."

"Oh, wonderful!" Sirius said, lacking a bit of enthusiasm. After all, if Lily really did love Prongs, then there is really no chance of her liking him.

"Yeah, I know." James said as he yawned. "While, g'night!" James climbed into bed and went to sleep. Sirius looked at the moon. 'I wonder if Lily is looking at the moon now, too. Would she be thinking about James...or me?'

Lily was, in fact, looking at the moon. Not in real life, but in yet another dream. She was locked away in a tower, and looking out her only window she saw the moon. She was in full stereotype pink princess dress, complete with a pink, pointy hat with the veil on it. As she looked out the window, two brothers looked at up at her lovingly. There were princes and heir to the throne of the country. "Dear brother, you know I love the lady, why must you feel that way as well?" Prince James asked his brother.

"Well, brother, I love her for the same reasons you love the lady." Prince Sirius said, never taking his eyes of Princess Lily. "Only more."

"We are twins and both heir to the throne." Prince James said. "Who's queen shall this lady be?"

"I propose a bet." Prince Sirius said, reluctantly looking away from Lily. "The first to get the lady to tell him she loves him gets her hand and the throne." Prince Sirius was sure that the lady would love her. Though many of the maidens loved his brother, many more loves him. Why would this lady be any different?

"I accept your bet." Prince James said, "On one condition. We must not tell her we are princes."

"You mean try to win her love as though we are no more than a peasant?" Prince Sirius asked in confusion and scorn.

"That will be the real challenge. If we tell her we are princes, she will love us for our royalty, not for us." Prince James said looking up at the lady. "To win her loves as peasants shall be much more rewarding, do you think?"

"Yes, it will be." Prince Sirius said as he got on his horse. "I shall tell you all about it." Prince James watched as his brother rode away. He looked up at Lily again, and then rode off to catch up with his brother. 'Thy lady shall love me.' Prince James thought as his horse galloped on.

Prince Sirius was just about to beat Prince James back to the castle when Sara started shaking Lily to wake up. "Lily, you missed breakfast! Don't worry, we brought up some oatmeal for you." Norma said.

"Lily never sleeps late, what is up with this?" Sara whispered.

"She did get in late last night." Norma pointed out.

"Do you think she had another dream about You-Know-Who?" Sara asked.

"She probably would have waked us up again." Norma said.

"True. Make sure she gets up. I have some, uh, business to do." Sara said.

"Is it about getting revenge on the Slytherins?" Norma asked, crossing her arms.

"Does it matter?" Sara asked.

"Look, if you get in big trouble with the Slytherins, they'll get you expelled. You know Malfoy will. His daddy is very important with the Magical World. Not to mention with the Dark Side." Norma said.

"Look, don't worry. I'm just going to try to get the stupid Mark off, okay?" Sara said. "Can I go now, Mommy?"

"Whatever." Norma said and she started shaking Lily again.

"If you shake me anymore, you'll rattle my brain." Lily said getting up. "Oh, oatmeal!" Lily started eating her oatmeal and getting ready for the day. She still had some homework left from the weekend to do. She would have gotten it done earlier, but she was too busy thinking about James. 'I hope I don't think about Sirius too much.' Lily thought as she opened her copy of _Hogwarts, a History_.

(Thanks for the reviews! There really help me keep writing knowing someone is actually reading them other than me so thanks again! What do all these dreams mean? Will James find out that Sirius likes Lily and vice-versa? Please Review!!!!!)


	26. Prince Sirius

Lily somehow made it through the day without thinking (or seeing) Sirius too much. By the time she got back to bed, she had already forgotten her dream that she had the previous night. Well, she almost had forgotten it. It was still burning in the back of her mind, but Lily was sure as long as she ignored her feelings, they would go away. Lily fell asleep muttering the Cheering Charm to herself, hoping that she would have happier dreams.

Well, she did have a dream. Again, she was Princess Lily, only this time she was not looking at the moon. It was daytime and she was singing to herself. "Oh, I wish, I had a prince. My charming, charming prince!" Lily sang as Prince Sirius rode to her tower. He stopped to listen to her sing. Then he got an idea.

"My lovely princess. Where could she be? Where, oh where?" Sirius sang in his low baritone voice. Lily was startled to hear this new voice singing with her.

She looked down to see a young peasant boy about her age singing on his horse. "Dear, sir!" Lily called out her window. "What is that song you sing?"

"Why, fair lady, you startled me!" Sirius looked up. "I thought I was by myself, otherwise I would not have sung. I'm sorry to bother you." Sirius started to ride away.

"I never said it bothered me!" Lily called down. In fact, she was excited that he sang. So few people who visited her sang, and she was longingly for a singing partner.

"The sound of my singing did not bother you?" Sirius said, turning around on his horse.

"Why, not at all. In fact, I rather enjoyed it." Lily called down. "I would love to hear you sing more."

"I don't usually sing alone. I like to sing duets more." Sirius said. "May I come up and join you in singing a song?"

"Yes, but first you must answer my original question," Lily said. "And I must know your name."

"My name is Sirius," the prince said, "apparently Sirius the Forgetful, because I do not remember your original question."

"I asked you what song you were singing before." Lily said smiling. "Can you tell me, oh Sirius the Forgetful?"

"That was a song I made up that is rather horrid." Sirius said. "You know I am Sirius the Forgetful. Are you Lady the Curious?"

Lily laughed and replied, "I am Lily the Ever Curious."

"Now that we know one another, can you tell me ho to get in?" Sirius asked.

"Just go around the tower. There is a door there with three questions. Answer them correctly, and you will pass." Lily said. "But answer them incorrectly, and you will be burned."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"No, you don't get burned. You get stabbed." Lily said, as if this was much better.

"I shall answer correctly." Sirius said and his horse trotted to the back. There he saw an ordinary wooden door. He got off his horse and went up to the door. As he got closer, he saw then engraved was three questions.

_Friend or foe?_

Well, friend, obviously Hopefully more, though.

_Good or Evil?_

Well, Sirius had his naughty moments, but he thought he was overall good.

_Love or Hate?_

This one confused Sirius a bit, but decided on love, since he did love Lady Lily. He said, "Friend, Good, Love." And the door opened. Sirius walked up a long staircase and there was another door. He knocked and Lily opened it. There he saw a big circular bed in the middle of the room with armchairs all around it. There was a window, and on the other side there was a fireplace. And then, there was Lily. Lily seemed more beautiful close up then far away, if possible.

"Thank goodness you didn't get stabbed!" Lily said, giggling. "Now, we must sing!"

"Can't we just talk first? I would love to learn more about you." Sirius said, sitting in a big armchair next to a fireplace.

"Well, I suppose we could, yes." Lily said. "Who is your father?"

"My father is a, err, milkman. He delivers the milk my uncle makes." Sirius said, coming up with a family tree quicker than you can say Merlin. "They split the profit, but if it's an odd number, my father gets more because he has a family, and my uncle does not. He is at a good age, still, so finding a wife shouldn't be hard. And your father?"

"Well, I'm sure you won't believe me," Lily said. "But my father is king of the neighboring country."

"Your father is king of Farmelon?" Sirius said in disbelief. He did believe she was princess, but not of the rival country!

"Yes, he is King Oran, the best king ever known to man!" Lily cried in pride.

"I seriously disagree." Sirius said, believing his real father was the best king ever known to man. "King Hapholan is the best king ever known to man!"

"King Hapholan? The king of Deramus?" Lily said laughing. "I can hardly bring myself to say he is a good king out of respect, let alone the best king ever known to man!"

"He is much better than King Oran." Sirius said angrily. "I'm sure you are aware that Farmelon and Deramus are at war. Are you also aware that Deramus has won the last three battles in a row?"

"That just means you have a better army, not a better king." Lily said.

"It takes a good king to lead a good army." Sirius said. "And people are switching to our side every day. They don't like the Farmelon monarchy."

"Well they should." Lily said. "We have better soil for farming than you, we have lower taxes than you and we have better festivals than you!"

"Well, Princess." Sirius said, "At least our queen hath bourn a son. Two sons, in fact. Twins. No identical twins, but at least an heir to the throne."

"Farmelon has an heir!" Lily retorted.

"Who?" Sirius challenged.

"Me." Lily said simply.

"You? A woman lead a country? I think not." Sirius said.

"It's better than your heirs. Silly boys who do nothing but ride and hunt. I hear they can barely speak Latin." Lily said. Lily switched to Latin and said, "_Nos pugnabimus!" _(We will fight!)

Sirius, being the king's son, had taken Latin and spoke it fluently. "_Nos vastabimus!" _(We will destroy!)

"See? Even a peasant like you can speak Latin, and the princes cannot?" Lily said in English. "What kind of a country is this?"

"If you hate it so much, why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"I'm here because my father was afraid that your army would invade our castle and take me as hostage. I stay here, hidden and safe." Lily said.

"I've found you now." Sirius said. "Who says I won't tell?"

"I'll make you a duke! A bishop! Anything to keep me safe." Lily begged. "You will be with the top councilmen of Farmelon!"

"I would rather stay and die in Deramus than live richly in Farmelon!" Sirius said, going back down the staircase. He was exhilarated! He has left an impression, and that was all he wanted. The Princess was sure to remember him now. As he rode back to the castle, he hummed that song he sang earlier. He knew he could win the Princess love.


	27. Prince James

"Lily overslept again!" Norma whispered to Sara during Care of Magical Creatures. "And she wouldn't talk to James at all last period! Was I the only one who noticed that? I'm sure James did."

"Ouch! This damn Mark. It's burning me." Sara said, rubbing her forearm. "I think it means he's calling me."

"You couldn't get it off yesterday?" Norma asked.

"The Slytherins ignored me, then when I asked them if I could speak with the Dark Lord, they laughed. They said if I wanted to tell him anything, I should just think it." Sara said smirking. "I told them I've been thinking they were all morons for following this wannabe leader who would just lead them to poverty. They ignored me again and left."

"Wow. Just.... wow." Norma said. She continued the work they were supposed to be doing. "Why do you think Lily is dreaming about You-Know-Who?"

"Why did I join him? Why is he in power? Why is his favorite color pink? There are many unanswered questions in the world, Norma." Sara said. "Maybe they should be left that way."

"His favorite color is pink?" Norma asked in disbelief.

"No, but it would be funny if it were." Sara said smiling. The two friends laughed and were told to be quiet. They continued to work and didn't discuss Lily's dreams anymore.

"Lily?" James asked her in the Dining Hall during lunch. "Can we talk?"

"I guess..." Lily thought. She followed James outside to the hallway. The second they got out there, James started kissing her. Lily didn't exactly pull away, but she didn't put much emotion in it.

"What's wrong?" James said as he pulled away.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You've been ignoring me, you just stood there while I kissed you and you've been oversleeping. What is up with you these days?" James asked. Lily was about to say nothing and storm off when she saw he was really concerned. 'I can't tell him I like Sirius. Which I don't! Do I?' Lily thought.

"I've just been worried about...the Potions essay." Lily finished lamely.

"Oh honey!" James said pulling her into a hug and buying the lie. "You did wonderfully! Don't worry about it. I love you." James looked right into Lily's eyes, waiting for her to respond.

"I love you, too." Lily said after a moment. "I'm hungry, I'm going to eat lunch." She ran off before James could do anything else. The afternoon went by quickly. The only thing that was memorable when Sirius said hi, and Lily felt jittery again. Almost as jittery before any of this had ever happened.

Lily was getting ready for bed that night when Norma and Sara came in. "Whoa, getting ready for bed already? It's 8:30!" Sara said.

"I know that! I'm hoping if I get to sleep early enough, I won't oversleep, okay?" Lily said and she got into bed.

"Well, sweet dreams, uh, I guess." Norma said.

"But if you can't sleep." Sara said as Norma was pushing her out of the room, "There's going to be a game tournament that Sirius and James made up calling Exploding Snap or something. It sounds dumb, but it could be fun. Just to let you know!" Lily nodded and got under her covers.

The second she fell asleep, her dreams started again. This time Prince James came and saw Lily pacing around her room. She was yelling. "Why in Farmelon does that moron like Deramus? We are better! That moron peasant better not tell anyone I'm here." James knew at once she was taking about Sirius, pretending to be a peasant. After all, she did say moron. She seemed to be from Farmelon. James had an idea.

"Excuse me, dear lady!" James yelled up. Lily came to the window. "I seem to be lost. Where am I exactly in Farmelon?"

"Unfortunately, you are not in Farmelon." Lily called down. "You are in Deramus. Just near the border. Do you need directions to get back to Farmelon?"

"Yes! Why would I want to be Deramus when I could be in Farmelon?" James called up; praying that his father would forgive him if he found out he was saying these things.

"I'm glad someone agrees with me!" Lily said.

"What do you mean, fair lady?" James asked, already guessing what had happened.

"This moron peasant visited me yesterday from Deramus. He actually believed Deramus was better than Farmelon. He even said that King Hapholan was better than the great King Oran!" Lily said, proud of her father.

"What? Who could make such a mistake?" James said in mock-disgust. He remembered a well-known rumor in Farmelon and decided to use it. "I hear that the princes here cannot even speak Latin!"

"No, they cannot!" Lily said. "Even the moron peasant yesterday could speak Latin, and yet the peasants could not?"

"I would love to discuss the wonders of Farmelon more with you, but I have an achy throat, and cannot yell." James said, adding a cough for effect.

"Well, you could come up and join me, if you wish, that is." Lily said, suddenly very shy. "But I would, of course, first need to know your name."

"I am James, and I would love to come up." James said. "But I do not see a door."

"Go around the back, and answer the three questions." Lily said. "The answers are Good, Friend and Love. Oh, and I am Lily."

"Thank you." James said as he rode around the back. He saw the door and without looking at the questions said, "Good, Friend, Love." He walked up the stairs, and Lily was standing in the doorway waiting for him.

"I have waited so long in this horrible land to find another Farmelonian! You have no idea." Lily said taking his hands and leading him into the room. "My father sent me here for the duration of the war to keep me safe. How lonely I have been with practically no visitors from my homeland."

"_Ego amo patria."_ Prince James said in Latin, translating to "I love my homeland."

"_Nos amamus patria."_ Lily said in Latin, translating it to, "We love our homeland." Lily thought they were both talking about Farmelon, but really only she was. Still, James was not lying to her. He did love his homeland, it just happened to be Deramus. "But, "Lily said, "Enough Latin. I've had to take Latin my whole life, and I've hated it! I only learned it because I had to, as an heir to the throne."

"An heir to the throne?" James said, having the same reaction his brother did. "But you are a woman!"

"I know that. Do you think I would have spent my whole life not knowing I was female?" Lily said.

"What I meant was a woman cannot rule. It has always ended leaving the country in ruins." James said. "For example, Mary Tudor."

"Mary Tudor had gone crazy knowing she was the true heir and not getting the throne." Lily said. "I am nothing like that. But what of Elizabeth Tudor?"

"Her mother was beheaded for adultery. How do we know she was a true heir?" James countered.

"Only a true heir could rule as she did." Lily said.

"Then Mary was not a true heir?" James said. "You are contradicting yourself. That is not a good thing for a supposed future queen to do."

"Leave me! I thought you were a goodly person. Now I see you are like the others." Lily said, moving away from him.

"I am just being realistic." James said. "I'm sorry to offend you. I would hate to hurt a princess...especially such a beautiful one." James bowed and left. He got on his horse and trotted away. He half-expected Lily to call him back, but she did not. As he trotted away, he heard a galloping horse coming towards him. He knew it was Sirius, so he hid away.

"Oh, brother! I know you are there! I heard you run away." Sirius called when he got to about where James had been. "Well, I'm going to see the lady in the tower...for the second time. I doubt that you have seen her up close at all. Well, I bid thee farewell, brother!" Sirius rode off. Anger bubbled up inside of James. 'I will win thy love," James thought, thinking of Lily. He pulled the reins and heading the horse back to the tower. He would not let Sirius steal this maiden from him.


	28. The Other Prince

It was eleven o'clock on Saturday morning and Lily Evans was still asleep. What could this girl be dreaming about? It was the only thing the common room could talk about. "She's pregnant. I swear she told me herself. Why else would she sleep so much and avoid James? He's not the father, y'know. Nope, they say it's Peter Pettigrew. What do you mean who? They means people. Gosh, why am I even friend with you?" a gossiping 5th year named Rita Skeeter was telling all her friends. "And yes, Lily told me herself. Why else would I pass on such good information if I didn't know it was true?" As she was saying this, she passed James Potter. A really pissed James Potter.

"What the hell are you spreading bloody rumors about Lily for?" James yelled at Rita. "They're all lies anyway, you bitch! Go entertain yourself with some other crap, but nothing about Lily, got that?"

"I'm just telling the people what they want to know." Rita snapped.

"I'm a person. So is everyone else here. We all want you to shut up!" James said.

"Well, gosh. It's not like it was about him." Rita whispered to her friends as they left. "He's just upset that Peter betrayed him." James walked back to his friends.

"Can you believe her?" James said.

"I don't think I've heard him curse so much since he started going out with Lily." Remus said to no one in particular.

"Lily can change people." Sirius mumbled.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sirius said. James eyed him, but said nothing.

"Well, someone should go wake Lily. Half the day is gone. Do you want to do it, James?" Remus said. James stared straight ahead and said nothing. "Okay, I guess I'll do it then." Remus got up and went to Lily room. He knocked on the door. "Lily? It's me, Remus...Lily?" Remus stepped in and saw a lump covered by sheets that he assumed was Lily.

"James... Sirius... Faremlon.... Sirius..." Lily mumbled in her sleep.

"Lily?" Remus said shaking her. Lily woke up eventually. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just overslept, I guess." Lily said, rubbing her eyes.

"You were mumbling Sirius, James and Faremlon or something. Something is wrong." Remus said. "I won't tell anyone. You know I'm not a gossip. Speaking of gossip, did you know that you are pregnant with Peter's baby, which is why you sleep in late and you avoid James? You told Rita Skeeter yourself."

"Oh, really?" Lily smiled.

"So, I forgot. What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"You're not going to leave until I tell you, are you?" Lily asked.

"Probably not." Remus said, sitting on the bed.

Lily took a deep breath and said, "Well, you're not going to believe this."

_(Thanks for the reviews! What advice will Remus give? Who will win Princess Lily's hand? Please review!)_


	29. Prince Charming or The Prat Prince?

"So that's what you've been dreaming about?" Remus asked, after Lily explained most of her dreams.

"This last one was the worst! Just wait till you hear it!" Lily said. "It was about Farmelon and Deramus again."

James galloped and caught up with his brother just as he approached the tower. "Oh, Princess!" Sirius shouted up.

"Who is it? Oh, it's you." Lily said at the window. "I thought you would leave me alone. I've had enough visitors today."

"Who else came to you, princess?" Sirius asked.

"I did, Your Highness." James said, riding over to where Sirius was. "Your father, the king is looking for you."

"Your father is King Hapholan?" Lily screamed.

"So is his!" Sirius said, pointing to his brother.

"I never said I wasn't." James said.

"You broke the deal!" Sirius said.

"Just because I never said I was a prince does not mean that I did say it." James said.

"What deal?" Lily asked. "Are you two betting on me?"

"We found you at this site a couple of days ago and instantly fell in love with you. But since we both love you, and there is only one of one, we decided the first to get you to tell him that you love him would win, err, you." Sirius explained.

"I decided to try to win your love without telling you we were princes." James said. "So...who won your love?"

"You pigs! You both lied to me, and now you expect me to love you?" Lily yelled. "Besides the fact that you are from Deramus, you, Sirius told me your father was a milkman! But you were worst, James. You said you were from Farmelon and that you loved your homeland!"

"And I do love my homeland! It just happened to be Deramus, not Farmelon." James said with a shrug.

"Oh, you two make me so mad! If I could leave this tower, I would come down there and kill you both!" Lily said.

"Why can't you come down?' James asked out of curiosity.

"Well, obviously because of the war!" Lily replied.

"So if there was no war, you could come down?" Sirius asked with that gleam he got in his eye when he had an idea.

"Yes! Why are you asking so many questions?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"To get information. Anyway, I know a way we can end the war so that you can come down." Sirius said smiling.

"Sirius, no..." James said, already knowing what his idea was.

"How?" Lily asked eagerly.

"If you marry one of us, that will form an alliance between Farmelon and Deramus. Which would mean no more war." Sirius said smiling wickedly.

"Marry one of you? Never!" Lily said crossing her arms.

"Then I'm afraid you'll be up there for a long time." James said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, haven't you heard? Deramus is winning the war. Soon, we will capture Farmelon. If your father really wants to keep you safe from the people of Deramus, then you will stay up there for an awfully long time. Get comfortable, Princess." James said as he started to trot away. "Come along, brother." Sirius followed him. All of this made Lily worry. Would she really stay up here her whole life?

"Wait!" Lily called after them. Sirius and James turned around. "All right, I'll have to marry one of you, I supposed. Give me two days to think about it." Sirius made his horse do a bowing type thing and rode off.

"I will wait for your love!" James called as he rode off. Princess Lily walked back to her bed and flopped down onto it. Who could she choose? The pig...or the pig?

"Don't you see my problem, Remus? Even in my dreams I have to choose between James and Sirius." Lily (non-princess) cried.

"I think you should tell James." Remus said.

"What? That would kill him! No, I couldn't do that!" Lily said in protest. "Besides, I'm not even sure if I like Sirius."

"Have you listened to yourself? Those dreams aren't just fluff, Lily!" Remus said. " Besides, it's killing Prongs not knowing what's wrong. You might as well just tell him. I've got to go finish some homework, but I want you to think about this, all right?"

"Yes, sir!" Lily said, saluting Remus.

"Lily, I'm serious." Remus said

"Yes, I will think about it." Lily said. "Oh, and Remus? Thanks."

"Anytime Lily." Remus said as he closed the door behind him. Lily thought about what Remus had said. 'The dreams really aren't fluff. Is James really worried about me? Is it killing him not knowing? Would it hurt him more to know?' Lily thought. 'I want an honest relationship. I might as well just tell James.' Lily got up, made herself look presentable and took a deep breath. 'Here's goes nothing.' Lily thought as she went downstairs.


	30. Chemical D

_(Okay, before I say ANYTHING, I have to thank __xxkatherinexx for a really long review that cheered me right up after a horrible congested day. Thanks everyone else, too! Oh, and about your little problem, I think everyone's a little tomboy, right? Of course right. Oh, I'm supposed to right the next chapter, aren't I? Okay then, I'll get started!)_

"Lily!" James said as she came downstairs. Sirius looked up eagerly, but Lily kept her eyes on James.

"I have to talk to you." Lily said softly.

"All right. What is it?" James asked.

"Can we go someplace more...private?" Lily said in an almost whisper.

"Why?" James asked puzzled.

"We need to talk." Lily said more firmly.

"The four most dreaded words in the English language." James said with a smile.

"If you want," Sirius said getting up from his armchair. "I could leave." Lily looked at him with sadness in her eyes, a desire almost.

"No, it's okay, Sirius." Lily said looking sternly in James' eyes. "We were just leaving."

"Lily, really I can go..." Sirius said, collecting his things.

"No, really Sirius. Stay." Lily said, pulling James' hand. She couldn't stand to be with both of them any longer.

"Lily, I think if Sirius wants to leave..."James said.

"Maybe I don't want him to leave!" Lily said cutting James off.

"What?" James said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, uh, that I don't want to, err, inconvenience Sirius." Lily said. "I mean, it's only us, we can leave to talk."

"No, really, I'll go. It's no problem. Seriously." Sirius said.

"You both shut up." James said. "You make me sick." James started to storm off.

"What?" Lily said, chasing him. "I don't know what you mean, James."

"You two! Together! Going behind my back!" James yelled. "You think I haven't noticed? I think it horrible, my girlfriend and my best friend! Or should I say my ex and my former friend?" He stormed out of the common room. Lily and Sirius looked at each other, then quickly looked away.

"This is crazy." Lily said. "I was just going to tell him..."

"Yes?" Sirius said moving closer.

"My dreams, and..."Lily said moving closer.

"Was James in it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Was I?" Sirius asked taking her hand.

"Yes." Lily whispered.

"Dreams can come true..." Sirius said leaning in. They were about to kiss when Lily pulled away. "What is it?"

"I can't. James. I love him." Lily sputtered out, moving away.

"What if I love you?" Sirius asked, trying to move closer.

"No. Sirius...we can't do this. James..." Lily said.

"Is not treating you well. I will." Sirius said.

"Just like last time, right?" Lily said. "Sirius, no, we can not do this. We can never do this. No."

"Don't say no. Not when you've wanted to say yes for so long." Sirius said.

"Get away from me!" Lily screamed. She ran upstairs to her room. She fell on her bed. She started crying. 'Well, love hurts.' Lily thought. Yes, because this is what it was. Love. She loved James. Before she was just saying it, but now she knew it was true. What else could make her heart rip apart like this? She needed to find James.

She ran to James' room. She barged in and saw Remus there. "Lily! What happened? Were you crying?"

"I need the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak." Lily said.

"But, Lily..." Remus said.

"I also need you to not ask questions. Just know this is for my love." Lily said as Remus handed her the map and the cloak.

"Which one?" Remus joked. Lily put the cloak around her.

"My true love." Lily said. "I swear I am up to no good." The Map came to life. "Of course, the Quidditch fields!" Lily left and ran to the fields. A mere minute later Sirius barged in.

"I need the map and the cloak." Sirius said, looking around the room.

"Oh, err...Peter had it last, I think." Remus said. "I guess you're not the true love."

"What?" Sirius said, not really listening.

"I said Peter probably has it." Remus said. "He's in the prefect's bathroom, I think."

"Thanks, Moony. I need to find Lily." Sirius said. "All I can say is that I love her, and I know she loves me. We were meant for each other and I will win her back."

"No you won't." Remus said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because she loves James! Lily just came here for the map and cloak. She went to the Quidditch fields to find her 'true love' and seeing as you are here, it is not you. Give up, Sirius."

"No! I need her!" Sirius said. "And I'm going to the fields."

"If you do, you will ruin your friendship with everyone." Remus said.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"James will never forgive you, neither would Lily. Peter would just follow what James does." Remus said. "And I would be too ashamed to be your friend." Remus left the room shaking his head. 'Everyone has gone crazy.' Remus thought.

"Love or friendship. That is the real question." Sirius murmured. He looked around the room. He sighed and picked up a textbook he was supposed to be working in some class or another. He flopped onto the bed and starting reading the problems.

_"We have three chemicals: A, B and C. Whilst Chemical A and B may mix together nicely, Chemical B and C will not. Chemical A and C can mix, but sometimes it will not. All three chemicals cannot mix without a big mess that must be cleaned up by a different chemical, which we will call Chemical D. Chemical D can clean up any mess, made by any combination of chemicals. It is also the only chemical that can clean up a mess it made it self. Name Chemical A, B, C, and D." _

Sirius really didn't care about the problem he was assigned. He thought about how Chemical A and B loved each other, and Chemical C loved Chemical B, but Chemical B didn't love him back. And only Chemical D could know what to tell his friends to do. 'Wow, I'm actually learning something.' Sirius thought.

"So...that's been what wrong?" James asked Lily on the Qudditch fields.

"Yes. I didn't tell you because I thought it would upset you. When I realized it was hurting you more not knowing, I planned to tell you." Lily said. "But then you said that Sirius and I had been going behind your back. I can say truthfully that Sirius and I have not been going out behind your back."

"But you have been liking him, haven't you?" James asked.

"I thought I did. That's why I had the dreams about Farmelon and Deramus." Lily said. "I think the war symbolized our friends, you know? They would be unhappy as long as I didn't make a decision. The tower symbolized my, like, a security blanket or at least something like that. I was a Princess because I made such high standards. You two were princes because you met my standards. We were from two different lands because earlier in the year we didn't really talk, so we were foreign to each other almost. Are you following what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I think so. I only have one question." James said. "Who were you going to pick in your dream? Sirius or me?"

"Don't you see? It doesn't matter in my dream, because in reality I pick you and I always will. I love you. I truly do. I thought I did before, but now I know I love with all my heart. I couldn't leave without you. If you died, I might as well die as well. I do not want to live without you, James Potter." Lily said as she looked deeply into James' eyes. James softly kissed her and smiled. "Do you forgive me for being so distant these past weeks?"

"Of course I do, my love, my Lily." James said. "Because I too do not want to live without you. You are my other half. I could not survive without you. I need you. I love you, Lily Evans."

Chemical D had cleaned everything up.

_(Again, thanks for your reviews! Please Review!)_


	31. LoveyDovey

Lily and James could be seen walking hand in hand everywhere. You would not just see Lily Evans anymore; you would see Lily and James. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and devoted themselves to one another daily. It was beginning to get sick. Sara and Norma hated it.

"There's Lily! Oh my goodness, I think she's alone!" Norma said excitedly to Sara as they entered the Dining Hall. "This is our chance to- oh, wait, never mind. James was just hidden by that big kid. Gosh, are they connected at the hip?"

"It seems like it." Sara said. "The only way to talk to Lily privately is to kidnap her. It's crazy! To talk to my best friend who I've known all my life and is practically my sister, I have to kidnap her!"

"Let's at least try asking her first, okay?" Norma said, as they got closer to Lily and James.

"Fine." Sara mumbled. As they got closer, they saw Lily and James looking deeply into each other's eyes and whispering.

"No, I love you more." Lily said.

"No, I love you more." James said, tucking Lily's hair behind her ear.

"No, I love you more." Lily said giggling.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Norma said as she sat down.

"No, I love you more." James said.

"Okay, you love each other. Cut it out now." Sara said annoyed.

"Sorry, Sara. It's just when you find your soul mate, you want them to know that you love them." Lily said smiling. She was always smiling now.

"But I love you more." James said.

"No, I love you more." Lily said, starting to giggle again.

"Oh brother." Sara said rolling her eyes, and then she got an idea. "Norma, did I tell you my brother was coming to visit me?"

"No, you didn't." Norma said confused. Sara always told her thing immediately. "When is he coming?"

"Next week, I believe. Isn't it exciting? Lily, Eric is coming!" Sara said. She knew when Lily was 10 or 11; she had the hugest crush on Eric. Hopefully, his visit would pop the sickly "No, I love you more" bubble with James. She didn't want to break them up, but she did not want them to be too lovey-dovey. She just needed to convince her older brother on coming.

"Derrick is your brother?" James said, trying to catch up.

"It's Eric, and yes. He's three years older than me and works in The Ministry. He's an Auror. Or at least, and Auror in training or something. Lily, you remember Eric, don't you?" Sara said smiling. Then Norma caught on. 'Lily probably liked Eric once. Oh, I have a feeling this is going to be bad, real bad.' Norma thought.

"Of course I remember Eric! He's like my brother!" Lily said, putting on a fake smile. 'My tall, muscular, handsome brother with blue eyes, and wavy brown hair that was long, but not too long and just oh, so yummy!' Lily thought. 'Wait a minute. You have a boyfriend, Lily, snap out of it!'

"Well, I can't wait to meet him." James said. He smiled at Sara, who smiled back deviously. He was completely oblivious to her plan and what would happen in the upcoming week.

"He can come! I just got his letter at breakfast. I had to hide it from Lily so she wouldn't see, but he is coming Tuesday! He says he'll stay for...um...wait, let me check." Sara said, showing Norma the letter from Eric.

_Dear Sara,_

_Hello, sister! I haven't heard from you for so long. I'm fine and the job is great, but I miss Hogwarts so much. Since I left last year, I have missed it more and more. I got a break from work, so I'll come on Tuesday and stay until the Halloween dance on Friday, okay? _

_Please make sure I can sleep someone other than on the floor of the common room, it's really uncomfortable. I know from personal experience. (Don't ask.)_

_Yours lovingly,_

_Eric _

"Wait till you see what he wrote for the P.S.!!!" Sara squealed excitedly.

_P.S._

_Lily is there at Hogwarts, isn't she? I always liked that girl. See you! _

"See? 'I always liked that girl.' This could be big, Norma!" Sara said. "I can't wait until Eric gets here! Only two more days!"

"Are you trying to break up Lily and James?" Norma asked.

"Of course not. Just make them stop being so lovey-dovey. 'I love you more,' 'No, I love you more,' 'No, I love you more.' Ugh! It's sickening. " Sara said mocking Lily and James.

"But still..." Norma said shaking her head. She sort of felt like Chemical D.

"Don't worry, Norma. Everything will work out. The plan is foolproof." Norma said.

"Planning a prank, are we?" Sirius said walking up to them.

"We never said that." Norma said.

"But you are planning something. I distinctly heard you say 'foolproof.' Be careful who overhears you." Sirius said. He noticed the letter in Sara's hand and snatched it from her. "What's this, a love letter?"

"Give it back, Sirius!" Sara said. Sirius held the note high over his head and Sara was trying to jump up and get it. She was close, but Sirius grabbed her forearm and pulled her away. He didn't grab hard, but it was where he grabbed that made Sara scream out in pain.

"Sara? Are you okay? I'm sorry 'bout that." Sirius said. "Let me see where it hurts." Sara shook her head and tried to crawl away. "C'mon, it might be serious. Let me have a look." But Sara kept shaking her head. Finally Sirius pinned her down and pulled up her sleeve. He gasped and got up quickly.

"Sirius, it's not what you think. Really it isn't." Norma said as Sirius backed away slowly.

"It's the Mark, isn't it?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Well, yes, but it was a mistake." Norma said.

"Yes, I always accidentally make the Mark." Sirius said sarcastically.

"I don't want it there. Don't make me sound like a Death Eater." Sara said getting up slowly, still clutching her arm.

"You are a Death Eater!" Sirius said.

"I didn't know then Slytherins would put the Mark on me when I started hanging pout with them." Sara said. "Not that I really need to give you an explanation."

"Go away, Death Eater," Sirius said, spitting on her.

"I'll leave." Sara said. "But not because I'm a Death Eater, because I'm not. I'll leave so I can get away from you." Sara took the letter back and went up to her room.

"How can you live in the same room as a Death Eater?" Sirius asked Norma.

"She isn't a Death Eater." Norma said.

"She has the Mark, hasn't she?" Sirius asked.

"It's a long story, but it's not mine to tell. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you." Norma said walking away to go to her room.

"Sara? I just realized something." Norma said as she walked into her room. "Isn't Eric an Auror or something?"

"He's in training or something, yeah. Why?" Sara asked, trying to wash off the Mark with a lot of soap.

"How will you hide that from him?" Norma asked.

"I don't know." Sara said, giving up on the soap idea. "But I'll have to, won't I?"

"No, I love you more," Lily said outside of the door to James.

"No, I love you more." James said.

"No, I love you more." Lily said back.

"God," Sara said under her breath and went outside. "You love each other, but we're starting to hate you. So, shut up!"

"Sorry, Sara." Lily said.

"Hey, Lily, guess who's coming on Tuesday?" Sara said in sing-songy voice.

"Ohmygosh! Really?" Lily squealed. "I can't believe it!"

"How long is Derrick staying, Sara?" James asked.

"Eric is staying until the Halloween dance." Sara said emphasizing Eric's name to be sure James got it right next time. I mean, she didn't go around calling him Jim, does she? I mean, she doesn't anymore, does she?

"Right, Eric, sorry." James said.

"I can't wait. Can you, Lily?" Sara said ignoring James' comment.

"No, I can't wait." Lily said passionately. Maybe a bit too passionately...

(Thanks for your reviews for the last chapters and even some of the first ones! What will happen with Eric? Will Sirius tell anyone that Sara's a Death Eater? Will Eric find out? Please Review!!!)


	32. Enter Eric Mallot

"He's late." Sara said as she paced the common room waiting for her brother Eric.

"I know. It's the third time you've mentioned it." Norma said.

"Fifth it you count the two times she said it before he was late." Lily commented. She was actually worried too. What could have happened to Eric?

"He's only fifteen minutes late. Maybe he had extra work he had to do at the last minute." James said in Eric's defense. He didn't know the guy, but if Lily liked him (which it definitely seemed to be) then James liked him.

"He's still late." Sara said crossly.

"And we still know." Norma said, bored out of her mind. She didn't even know the guy, and she had to wait for him instead of doing her Care of Magical Creatures homework? What a jerk.

"We may still know," Lily said. "But she still needs to point it out."

"I could be doing homework." Norma said crossing her arms.

"I could be with my brother right now, but I'm not, so I win, okay?" Sara said.

"It's not my fault he's late." Norma said.

"Take it easy, guys. We're all just worried about Eric, so let's not kill each other, okay?" Lily said, being the peacemaker that she was.

"Whatever." Norma said sitting back in her chair.

"Thank you for the enthusiasm, guys. It really cheered me right up." Lily said sarcastically.

"He's late." Sara said again a few moments later.

"I know, what a jerk he is." Eric said walking into the common room. He was in jeans and a blue T-shirt that was just the slightest bit snug on him so you could see he worked-out. He's wavy brown hair and blue eyes were the same, only Lily had forgotten the freckles that seemed to dance around his face. He was just getting cuter and cuter.

"Eric!" Sara squealed and ran over to her brother to hug him. Then she lightly slapped him. "I am so mad at you!"

"Aren't you always?" Eric said laughing. "C'mon now, introduce me to people, Sara."

"Okay, this is Norma and James." Sara said pointing them out, "And of course, you know Lily."

"Just as lovely as I remember her." Eric said, "C'mon, gimme a hug, you!" Eric pulled Lily into a big hug. Lily smelled his cologne and it made her cough. 'Way to strong, Eric, ease up.' Lily thought as she pulled out of the hug.

"I remember you mentioning Norma in letters, Sara, but I don't remember James." Eric said. "Didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Me and James? No way, not possible, ever!" Sara said. "Besides, he's Lily's boyfriend."

"Oh, really?" Eric said surprised and a little hurt. But he quickly recovered. After all, he was the infamous Eric Mallot. "Lucky guy, James. I would trade with you any day."

"Would you, then?" Lily said smiling. "You're like my brother, that would be gross. You don't see me going after Petunia, do you?"

"That would be hot." Eric said. He laughed as lily punched him in the shoulder.

"I've met him, and trust me, he's lived up to what I thought he would be. Can I get back to my homework now?" Norma asked impatiently.

"Norma: a bright girl with brighter eyes that will tear up if she gets anything lower than an Excellent on a paper, right?" Eric said walking over to Norma.

"Please. I'm leaving." Norma said and went upstairs. Norma got upstairs and practically fainted. 'God, he's hot.' She thought as she took out her books.

Downstairs, Lily was almost thinking the same thing. 'God, he's hot, but when did he turn all...bad-boy?' "How's life as an Auror?" Lily asked Eric, just for an excuse to talk to him.

"It's great, but the training is hard. Man, you guys have it easy. I know you don't think you do, but you seriously do." Eric said, talking a walk down memory lane. "Oh, and by the way, nice alliteration there, Lillers."

"Lillers? Oh, are you ever going to get beat up." James said. "Nobody can call Lily Lillers. I did once and I had a black and blue arm for a week!"

"Uh, James? I don't let anyone call my Lillers because that's Eric's nickname for me. It's our special thing, so I don't let anyone else use it." Lily explained.

"Not even me. I am so hurt." Sara said, putting her hand to her forehand like a damsel in distress.

"You mean you beat up puny little kids for me? Aw, you shouldn't have." Eric said with a twinkle in his eyes. 'I'm not puny,' James thought, but he didn't dare say it out loud and get ridiculed.

"So, what are you going to do while you're here?" Sara asked. "You can't exactly come to all my classes. Professor Binns is still mad at you for that dungbomb."

"What can I say, I am a prank master. I am the King of Pranks!" Eric exclaimed. "And Lily is my queen!"

"Excuse me?" James said. "I beg to disagree on your, err, kingdom, but my friends and I are the best pranksters this school has and will ever see. And Lily's my girlfriend, not your queen."

"Silly, its another nickname. I helped Eric out in all his pranks." Lily said. "How on earth do you, James Potter, prankster professional not know Eric Mallot, King of Pranks?"

"If you were in all his pranks, how come I didn't notice you until 3rd year?" James asked logically.

"Oh, dude, that's my fault. I taped your eyelids shut." Eric said. "After all, that would be the only way to not notice Lily." Everyone laughed except for James. He noticed how Eric laughed, but never took his eyes off Lily. If Lily noticed this, she pretended not to care. James cared very much, though.

"No, I did all the behind-the-scenes stuff so I wouldn't get in trouble." Lily said. "I'd do behind the scene stuff for the Marauders, you just never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now." James said taking Lily's hand. "Be a part of the Marauders' big Halloween prank?"

"I would love to, James." Lily said. She leaned and kissed James.

"Sorry to break up this, err, romantic moment." Eric said. "But are you forgetting the Mallot-Evans Halloween tradition?"

"Oh my goodness, how could I forget?" Lily said. "But I figured since you graduated, you wouldn't pull a prank..."

"Why would that matter? I'm here now." Eric said. "I thought of a reality check sort of thing."

"Like your reality check, right? Getting into the real world that hurts without these words." James said suddenly.

"Exactly." Eric said surprised. "That's the motive. I figured we could spike the punch at the Halloween Dance."

"Get everyone drunk? I don't really see the shock of reality there." James said in confusion.

"No, with Truth Telling Potion. That way everyone would hear the blunt and brutal truth." Eric said.

"Nice. I know a way of spiking the drink before it gets out to the dance, though." James said.

"How? You can't unless you know where the...no." Eric said jumping up.

"Yes. I know where the kitchen is." James said.

"Look like we have to start a new tradition. We have to include the Marauders in our prank." Eric said smiling and holding out his hand for James to shake. James smiled and shook his hand.

'This is interesting,' Sara thought. 'But not going by the plan.' She got up suddenly and said, "Well, looks like we have planning to do tomorrow. But for now, I think we should get some shut eye."

"Shut eye? Your starting to sound like mom." Eric said. "But speaking of sleeping, where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh no! I forgot to make arrangements for that!" Sara said. Of course, she hadn't forgotten to, she just didn't choose to. "James, can Eric spend the night with you?"

"Of course." James said.

"Hey, no planning without us, though." Lily said, bumping into James. He smiled and kissed her.

"Wouldn't think of it, darling." James said. "I love you."

"I love you more." Lily said.

"I'd loved to get to sleep." Eric said. "James, lead the way!"

"Uh, sure. Come on, then." James said walking up to his room. Sara smiled and walked up to her room with Lily. 'James and Eric could be friends, but they cannot share a room. The only prank this year is being played by me.' Sara thought.

_(Thanks for your reviews and sorry this chapter took so long! Will Sara's 'prank' work? Does Eric like Lily? Does Norma like Eric? Please Review so I know someone out there is reading this!)_


	33. The Real Breakfast Club

"What on earth happened to you?" Lily asked her boyfriend as he came into the Dining Hall for breakfast. His hair was always messy, but it was even worse this morning. He had huge bags under his eyes and he did not look happy.

"He snores. He fucking snores all night long." James said darkly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you that my brother snores? I guess I'm just so used to it I forgot to mention it." Sara said brightly. Her plan was in action.

"Yeah, slipped your mind, right?" James said sarcastically. Before it was just a guess, but now James knew. Sara wanted to break Lily and him up. Why else would she drag her brother back to Hogwarts? Well, James Potter was not in the mood for it and he was certainly not going to let Sara win. The war between Mallot& Mallot against Potter& Evans had begun. Eric walked in, looking rested and fresh.

"Morning everyone! Whoa, James, what happened to you? Didn't you sleep last night?" Eric asked and James just glared at him.

"Now that we have the prankster here, what will this stupid prank thing be about?" Norma asked. She tried to act like she was totally not interested in anything that had to do with Eric, when in reality; he was all she could think about.

"We were thinking of putting a Truth Telling Potion in the punch." Eric said, actually trying to impress Norma. 'Stay on your project,' Eric thought, looking at Lily. When he looked back at Norma, she wasn't looking at him anymore. Like he cared...did he?

"It's the perfect prank, right?" Lily said, very proud of the new prank and the fact that James wasn't jealous of Eric or anything.

"Planning on pulling a prank, Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore, by far the best teacher at Hogwarts, asked the table.

"Dumbly, dumbly, Dumbledore." James sighed. He may not look good, but that doesn't mean he could tease his favorite teacher, did it? "Why would you ever suspect that we would pull a prank? I am just as innocent as Sirius here." James said, putting his arm around his best mate.

"By the way, Dumbledore, did you like the new scent in your office?" Sirius asked.

"This new Dungbomb is from you, of course. I should have known." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Then you wouldn't mind coming to my office tonight at seven o'clock to help me get the scent out, would you, Mr. Black?"

"With all the homework, tests and stress of an adolescence life," Sirius sighed. "I don't know if I can make it, Dumbledore."

"I think you can," Dumbledore said smiling and walking away.

"That Dumbledore is a good guy." Sirius said. "Pity I won't be able to see him tonight at seven. Ah well."

"Professor Dumbledore is a very good teacher. Shouldn't you go to at least one of his detentions?" Remus asked.

"And ruin my reputation? Never." Sirius said, scoffing at the idea. "Once you have a reputation as something other than the goody-goody that you are, you'll understand, Remus ol' chap." Sirius put his arm around Remus as if he were his mentor in those cheesy CNN documentaries.

"Yeah, couldn't you just see Remus as the outlaw in this group?" James said. Leave it to Sirius to cheer him up.

"So, Lily, who are you going to the Halloween dance with?" Eric asked Lily in a quiet voice so James wouldn't overhear.

"Well, I figured I would go with James. He is my boyfriend and all." Lily said.

"Did he ask you yet?" Eric asked.

"Well, no, not yet." Lily said. "But I'm sure he will."

"And if he doesn't?" Eric asked.

"He will." Lily said, ending the conversation. She turned to Norma. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Norma said.

"Sorry Miss Moody, I didn't realize it was that time of the month." Lily said.

"Just, shut up, okay Miss Perfect?" Norma said. "Or should I say Mrs. Potter?"

"What is up with you lately?" Lily asked. Norma could be a little harsh during her period, but never this mean.

"Maybe I don't like you hanging all over James all the time. Maybe nobody does." Norma said bluntly. "The only reason you're not now is because Eric is here and you want to keep your options open. I speak for everyone when I say it's plain sick."

"What?" Lily said, hurt by her friend's bluntness and harsh words.

"Will you stop being so innocent? God, it's so annoying." Norma said. Lily started tearing up and ran out of the Dining Hall without another word.

"Yes, it works!" Peter said happily.

"What works, Peter?" James said slowly.

"Well, the Truth Telling Potion of course. I put it in Norma's drink to see if it would work in other liquids. It does!" Peter said excitedly.

"Good idea Peter, wrong time." Sirius said.

"What did you put in the potion?" Eric asked.

"Everything the our Potion book says." Peter said.

"Tell me you didn't put in any bitter herbs." Eric said.

"I put in parsley." Peter said, suddenly afraid he did something wrong again.

"Well, that does it." Eric said. "A regular Truth Telling Potion plus any bitter herb equals a Bitterness Potion."

"And this would mean...?" Sirius said. "You have to realize, the only time I pay attention is class is.... uh...wait, I know I paid attention once..."

"This may take a while." Sara said. "So, what is a Bitterness Potion?"

"Well, it's basically a Truth Telling Potion only the person's bad feelings, or bitterness comes out on the first person whose offends them." Eric said. "In this case, it was Lily."

"Dumb ass!" James said as he smacked Peter in the back of the head.

"Instead of hurting your friends, why aren't you running after her?" Eric asked. 'Some boyfriend you are,' Eric wanted to add, but he didn't.

"Because every time I run after her, it gets worse." James said. "I can't seem to do anything right anymore."

"I'll go after her." Sara said. She went up to her friend.

"What do you mean you can't do anything right? Lily's crazy for you." Sirius said. "I mean, have you heard yourselves lately? 'I love you more,' 'No, I love you more,' and on and on and on. I mean, Eric, you've only been here a day, how many times have they done that?"

"Three, I think." Eric said. "You do mean in thousands, right?"

"Very funny, guys. Look, I'm going to go out to the Quidditch fields." James said. "And get this dumb spell off Norma." He walked out and all Eric could think was, 'How can Lily stay with Him when she could have me? Or should I let Norma have me?' Eric looked at Norma and winked. Norma winked back and then started talking to Remus. Could these people just pick someone and stick with it?

_(Thanks for your reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long. I was in a total Last Five Years mode and started writing that story. This story will end after the Halloween dance, and then I'll do the sequel, cause this story is getting long. Please Review!) _


	34. The Disastrous Dance

"You have to talk to him, Lily. It's the day of the dance!" Sara was telling her friend at lunch. "Eric is ready to ask you out. You have to talk to James." Confused? Norma sure was. She had been very distant and hanging around (and all over) Eric this past week. She practically forgot her friends. Eric hadn't forgotten his sister. He would hang out with her. Or at least he used to.

All of the sudden one day, Sara walked up to her brother, all nice and asked him if he wanted to play with dung bombs. "I don't play with Death Eaters." Eric said darkly and walked away. _'How could he know?' _Sara thought. Then she saw Norma obviously flirting with him and Eric flirting back. Sara mood turned from happy to anger quicker then you can say Merlin. She walked up tom Norma and dragged her away. She didn't say a word until she got up to their room.

"What the hell were you bloody thinking?" Sara yelled at Norma. "Why would you tell my brother I'm a fucking Death Eater?"

"How do you know it was me?" Norma said in a calm voice.

"Who is always hanging all over him? You! Who wants to go out with him more than anything but won't admit it? You! Who knows I'm a Death Eater? You! It all adds up, Norma." Sara said.

"Like he couldn't figure it out by himself." Norma said. "I mean, he is an Auror, right?"

"An Auror in training, Norma. And he wouldn't accuse anyone in his own family unless someone told him that someone in his family was a fucking Death Eater, which isn't true." Sara said. She didn't consider herself a Death Eater.

"Hey, if the Mark fits." Norma snapped. "Stop acting all good and 'Oh-look-I'm-helping-Lily' thing when you only want to break them up so you can have James for yourself. Just like a Death Eater to harm so many people for their own benefits."

"You scum." Sara said. "Get out of my sight."

"Only so you can get out of mine," Norma said and walked out. So now Norma and Sara didn't talk. Lily hasn't talked to Norma since the Bitter-Truth Potion. James and Lily didn't talk, but no one knew why.

"Look, Lily you have to talk to James. He's your boyfriend." Sara said. "Let that bitch have Eric, you deserve better."

"James is better?" Lily said. "James is my boyfriend?" She looked at Sara for answers.

"Isn't he?" Sara whispered.

"Like bloody hell he's my boyfriend." Lily said as she got up and left the Dining Hall. James noticed her leaving and decided to laugh loudly with Sirius as she walked by.

"Really, Prongs, how long is this going to go on? You love Lily." Sirius said. "Besides, she is your girlfriend."

"I love Lily?' James said. "Lily's my girlfriend?"

"Last time I heard, James, you two were practically married." Sirius said.

"Like bloody hell we are." James said and walked out of the Dining Hall. He sneaked up to The North Tower where Lily was waiting for him.

"Oh, James!" Lily said and embraced him. "This is so hard."

"I know, but it will be the best prank ever." James said.

"Is that all this is to you? A prank?" Lily asked.

"Of course not. Look, Eric can have that dumb Truth-Telling Potion. Ours has meaning." James said. "Nobody can tell us we aren't perfect or each other when they hate us apart."

"Sara wanted me to ask you to The Halloween Dance again today." Lily said laughing. "When we show up together, it will be so wonderful."

"We have to go before we rouse suspicions." James said.

"Not even a kiss first?" Lily asked. James leaned over to her and kissed her.

"We must go now." James said. "I'll go first. I'm going to the Quidditch field. You're going back to your room?"

"Of course." Lily said. "I'll wait five minutes before I go, so hurry." James left and Lily was alone. _'Will Eric ask me out?' _Lily thought.

Back in the Dining Hall, Norma was teasing Eric again. "Don't tell me you're waiting for the right time to ask Lily out when you know could have me all along?" Norma said, pressing her body against his.

"You give no challenge." Eric said moving away.

"Well, you are right there. Lily is difficult. It seemed as if she and her so-called boyfriend has fights daily. Now they don't even talk." Norma said. "I'll always talk to you. Go out with me."

"Norma, stop. This week ha been nice flirting and all, but that's it." Eric said. "It stops here for me."

"Who says I'll stop?" Norma asked. "I'm here for you. I always have been."

"What changed you? Last year you were sweet, now you're... changed." Eric said almost disgustedly.

"I've been changed for the better," Norma said. "Because of you. You have changed me. I changed for you."

"Do me a favor and change back." Eric said.

"That's a wild thing to say, Eric. Say you'll take it back." Norma said playfully.

"Once you change back." Eric said and left. _'Will Eric ask me out?'_ Norma thought.

How quickly the day went by. From class to class, people passed notes, talked, and giggled. Nobody paid attention, and Peeves flying about did not help. Soon they were getting ready for the dance. Eric slipped out and tickled the pear. He went into the kitchen. "Give me the punch. I want to make it sweet. Extra, extra sweet." Eric said. The house elves brought him the punch and he put in a potion. But it wasn't a Truth-Telling Potion...

Everyone was at the dance, except James and Lily. They met outside the Dining Hall. "Ready?" James asked Lily.

"Ready." Lily confirmed and they walked in. Everyone turned and saw that Lily and James were back. There were whispers and crushed spirits and laughter. Eric saw them, poured two cups of punch and walked over.

"It wonderful to see you two. Have some punch." Eric said handing them their drinks. He smiled, but Lily and James refused.

"We know you put something in the drink, we don't want any." Lily said and walked away with her boyfriend.

"You're back!" Sara said hugging Lily.

"We're back," James said smiling. They danced and danced and danced. Norma even got Eric to dance wit her a little. Soon, there was a fight.

"I shall win Lily's heart!" a boy cried.

"No, I shall!" another cried and they started throwing sparks at each other. Other boys soon exclaimed how Lily's heart belonged to him and began fighting with those who disagreed. Dumbledore looked over at the Marauders, but they just shrugged. Their big prank was the Lily/James thing. They had no idea what this was.

Eric was laughing. "You see now? There is always competition and there is always fighting. Soon all these boys will expire, and then you shall see that the true magic lies in the powerful. These boys are not powerful, and they would never survive in the real world. You all comfort them here, and now they shall die from comfort. You comforted me and I have nothing now, nothing! This is your fault, Hogwarts! Your fault!" Eric was screaming hysterically and Dumbledore and to chain him up (magically, of course) to stop it. A quick memory charm and the boys promptly forgot about Lily. Unfortunately, their dates did not forget.

"Well...I, uh, always knew my brother was a little wacko, but he'll go to St. Mungo's for this. My brother might as well be dead. My mother is dead, now my brother is dead." Sara said crying quietly.

"At least you have a father, Death Eater." Lily snarled. "Don't talk to me about dead parents. My father died because of your kind."

"You told me it was a heart attack." James said.

"What could I tell you? That Voldermort killed my father? Three years ago he went on a streak. He decided to kill Muggle parents of new witches and wizards. I got an attack. Your kind did it to me!" Lily yelled, pointing at Sara. She had the attention of the room. "Filthy Death Eater!" Lily ran out of the room. James ran after her. Sara looked at Norma, who was crying because of Eric. She started to walk over when Dumbledore stopped her.

"You'll have to come with me, Miss Mallot." He said and walked her out. The Dining Hall was silent. Slowly everyone left. Lily was up in her room crying when she looked out the window and saw a full moon. She heard a howl and saw two figures. A werewolf and a human. The human was trying to run away but tripped. Remus went after him, when he stopped. He grabbed his stomach and walked away. The human got up and ran away.

What dark magic could be happening in Hogwarts?

_(Thanks for your review! The end. What will happen in the sequel? Please Review!)_


End file.
